Short Stories Full of Costumes, Magic and Stuff
by Samantha1105
Summary: Short stories from the teenage life of Rima and her friends. Really random ones, another collection of my brain's ideas.
1. Chum Chum's Secret Crush

_**Dear Reader, these are stories from the teenage life of Rima and her friends. Please enjoy! **_**(A/N: I don't own any of the characters except for Rima! xD)**

-Chum Chum's Secret Crush-

"Please, take that thing off."

"No."

"Please Kyle? For me?"

"I said no Rima! I will not! I shall not! I won't!" I crossed my arms. Since I've been around Kyle again, I've been introduced to his new sence of fashion. He wears this black cloak everywhere, everyday, 24/7 and he NEVER takes it off. I've only seen him with it off once, when my mother got scared of his new appearance at the front door. I really missed his red and yellow collared shirt.

"Don't bother Rima, he wont do it,"Fanboy sighed, growing tired of hearing my pleading. I pouted my lower lip.

"Aw...,"I mumbled,"Why you gotta be so goth Kyle?" He sat on the park bench, crossed his arms and looked away from me. His hood casting a shadow over his face so he resembled the grim reaper. I sighed. "_Stubborn little-"_

"Excuse me, whispering is rude Rima,"he said to me. I sat on the other end on the bench and faced away from him as well.

"Shut up,"I mumbled. Chum Chum giggled and sat next to me.I looked down at him and smiled. "At least your still cute Chum Chum,"I said to him, messing with his hair. He blushed. Kyle groaned.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?,"he asked, turning around quickly. I smiled at him.

"It means your just not that cute anymore, Kyle,"I replied,"Maybe I'm better off with Chum Chum." Chum Chum's eyes grew as a smile slowly spread across his face.

"You mean that?,"he asked. I nodded. Kyle's face turned red to match Chum Chum's. Fanboy laughed.

"That would be funny,"he commented. Chum Chum frowned.

"Why would it be funny? Don't you think we would make a spiffy pair?"

"Spiffy? No Chum Chum, she just isn't right for you,"Fanboy laughed. Chum Chum crossed his arms and stood up.

"We'll see about that MR.,"he huffed before walking out of the park and in the direction of the Fanlair. Fanboy scratched the back of his head in confusion.

"What's up with _him_?,"he asked me. I shrugged.

"I don't know. Was he serious?"

"Were _you _serious?,"Kyle asked me. I laughed.

"Kyle, you really take things too seriously."

* * *

><p>The next day, I did what I always did. Woke up, ate breakfast, and got ready to go to the Frosty Mart to meet up with my friends. <em>Daily routine. <em>I headed out after my mother handed me a five dollar bill and walked in the direction of the Frosty Mart. On my way there, someone tapped me on my shoulder. I looked behind me and saw what looked like Kyle, wearing his cloak as always.

"Gosh, you never take that thing off,"I mumbled. Kyle took his hood off to reaveal that he wasn't Kyle at all. It was Chum Chum. I screamed. "Chum Chum?"

"Hi Rima,"he smiled,"Sorry I scared you." I looked down at his clothes. Black cloak, dark blue jeans, and a pair of red converse. _What the heck? Why is he dressed like Kyle?_

"Um..Chum Chum?,"I started,"Why are you-"

"Dressed like Kyle?,"he finished. I nodded. "Well, just to prove to everyone that we would make a spiffy pair! Well, mostly to Fanboy..." I felt my eye twitch. He started towards the Frosty Mart and I slowly trailed behind him. Once inside, Chum Chum pulled the hood over his head. Fanboy and Kyle turned to see me walking with another cloaked boy.

"W-who's that?,"Kyle asked me, pulling his hood down.

"Um...,"I didn't know how to answer that question. Was he Chum Chum or Kyle right now? Chum Chum pulled the hood down, giving everyone, including Micheal Johnson at the counter, a quick shock.

"What in BLAZES is this?,"Kyle laughed. Chum Chum crossed his arms.

"What on Earth are you laughing about?,"he asked in a tone similar to Kyle's. Kyle stopped laughing and stared at Chum Chum.

"Are you mocking me?,"Kyle asked him.

"Are you mocking _me?_,"Chum Chum asked back.

"Cut this out at once!"

"_You _cut it out!" I covered my ears as they screamed at each other. Fanboy laughed at the game going on between the two Kyles. Chum Chum had managed to get Kyle's personality down PERFECTLY. Every move he made matched what Kyle would do or was about to do. His expressions down to the narrow eye glance and evil grin were on point. I was impressed. All he needed now was the accent and he would be the perfect mini-Kyle.

"STOP IT YOU FOOL!,"Kyle screamed,"YOUR NOT ME! YOU'LL NEVER BE ME!"

"Oh yeah, and why not?,"Chum Chum asked. Kyle pulled out his magic wand.

"Because, you idiot, I posses _magic_,"he replied with a smile,"You don't so HA!" Chum Chum pouted and pulled his hood back over his head.

"Y-your right,"he wimpered,"I'll never be like you." Kyle nodded.

"That's right,"he giggled. I looked at Chum Chum, who's eyes were starting to turn droopy.

"Chum?,"I started,"Why'd you wanna be like Kyle?" He sniffed before looking up at me.

"Cuz...,"he sighed,"Fanboy didn't think we'd be a spiffy pair. I wanted to prove him wrong cuz...well cuz, uh-"

"Cuz what?" Chum Chum pulled me to another aisle.

"Cuz I sorta gotta crush on you,"he mumbled. My eyes grew. Chum Chum was much younger than us, him only being 14 and the rest of us 16 or 17. I smiled at him.

"You do?,"I asked. He nodded weakly. I giggled. "Aw, your just the cutest!" He blushed.

"Well, do you like me?,"he asked. I nodded.

"I do like you Chum Chum,"I replied,"But, we can't let Kyle know. He'll get jelouse again." Chum Chum nodded.

"I wont tell him! I PROMISE!" I decided to keep Chum Chum happy by telling him I liked him too. Since he still had such a child-like mind, he didn't over-think the whole thing. _When will he figure it all out?_

"So, no more acting like Kyle?,"I asked. He nodded.

"No more,"he smiled. He took off the cloak. I smiled at the shirt he was wearing, Kyle's shirt.

"Wow, you _really _dressed like him! Even down to the shirt!,"I laughed. He blushed again.

"Well...yeah." I giggled as I lead him to the freezy freeze machine. Kyle and Fanboy looked at me with concerned faces. I smiled at them both and the day went on normally again.


	2. Yo's Sweet Sixteen

-Yo's Sweet Sixteen-

"Invitation ONLY! You have to get an invite from ME to come! Come around and see if you get an invite from me to my sweet sixteen party!,"Yo shouted, waving bright pink envolopes in the air. She stood on top of a table with Francine, the diva, and Nancy, the wannabe diva. It was lunch time and Victor and I watched as teens scrambled to get an invitation from Yo and her friends. I rolled my eyes, stabbing whatever this green stuff was on my tray.

"Ugh, I just HATE invite only parties,"I said,"They just make people feel bad if they don't get one."

"Well, that's not our problem if they dont get an invite,"Vic replied,"If their dorks, then they shouldn't be there!" I gave him a dirty look and turned my attention back to the growing crowd. Instantly, I spotted Fanboy, since he was soo tall, and Chum Chum was trailing behind him through the crowd. Vic stood up and turned to me. I crossed my arms.

"Are you _really_ gonna go over there?,"I asked him. He chuckled.

"Duh Rima, I'm not a softy like you. I don't care about everyone else."

"Listen to what you just said." He shrugged and walked off. _Jerk._ I pushed my tray to the side and watched my clumsy friends finally get to Yo. Fanboy pulled at her skirt to grab her attention.

"What?,"I heard her yell. Fanboy smiled sweetly at her. I couldn't here what he was saying, but then the teens in the crowd began to laugh. I heard Vic say,"THIS DORK THINKS HE'S GOT A CHANCE!" Then Yo gave him the hand and handed Chum Chum a pink invite. Both boys walked away with their heads down. I ran over to Fanboy quickly.

"Hey Fan,"I frowned,"I kinda saw what happened. Forget her stupid party."

"But, I really wanted to go,"he sighed,"And Chum Chum got an invite!"

"I'm not going without you Fanboy!,"he shouted,"Plus, you know I don't like Yo anyways." Fanboy smiled at us.

"Aw, thanks guys,"he blushed. We smiled back at him. I felt someone tap my shoulder and turned around. It was Yo and her friends. She smiled at me, holding up an invite.

"Hey there, Rima,"she giggled,"You look just ADORABLE today! You even curled your hair!" I looked down at my clothes. A brown ruffled skirt, pale pink cardigan, over-the-knee socks and flats. _My mother dress me today..._

"Oh, thanks,"I sighed. She giggled again and held out an invite.

"Here, your invited to my sweet sixteen party next week! And look, it matches your outfit too!" I took the invite and looked down at it. Fanboy looked away from what was going on, obviously feeling bad. I shook my head.

"No, I'm not going,"I said, shoving the piece of paper back to her. Her friends gasped.

"Why not?,"she asked,"I really want you to come!"

"Cuz, Fanboy isn't invited,"I replied,"And I'm not a fan of invite only parties." I grabbed Chum Chum's hand and walked away as the final bell rang. Fanboy walked closely behind me, trying to keep in the giggles as we headed outside. Chum Chum smiled at me.

"Rima, that was really nice of you,"he said to me. Fanboy nodded.

"Yeah, thanks buddy!,"he added. I shrugged.

"Guys really, it was nothing." Standing at the bus stop, Kyle watched us approach him. I waved at him and he waved back, taking his hood down. Fanboy ran over to him.

"GUESS WHAT RIMA DID FOR ME?,"he shouted. Kyle narrowed his gaze at the hyper boy.

"Please, you don't need to shout. I'm standing right beside you Fanboy,"he mumbled.

"C'mon! Guess!"

"Did you not just hear what I said?,"Kyle groaned. I giggled.

"She said no to Yo! Just for me!" I nodded.

"Have you heard about Yo's sweet sixteen party?,"I asked Kyle. I turned away from me.

"Of course I have,"he answered,"The clones in this school have been talking about it all day. I wasn't invited, _of course_..."

"Why do you call them _clones_?,"Chum Chum asked. Kyle turned to him quickly.

"Because, they're all the same. The dress the same, talk the same, act the same. They're all idiots who are just trying to impress each other by playing a game of monkey see, monkey do! They don't have a mind of their own! _Fools, all of them_,"he growled. _Amen._ He couldn't have been more right about that. The bus screeched infront of us. Quickly, we took our usual seats in the back before anyone else could snag them. I noticed Yo and her friends board the bus and walk over to where we were sitting. Kyle turned to face the window. She held up two invites. The popularity status she had just glowed off of her, and it annoyed me.

"Okay, I decided to let Fanboy come to my party too,"she said to me. Fanboy squealed and snatched the invite from her finger tips."_Now_ will you come to my party?" I shook my head again.

"No, I'm not coming,"I repeated. Her eyes grew.

"Why NOT?,"she asked again. I turned to Kyle.

"You didn't invite Kyle,"I replied. Kyle turned to me and shook his head.

"Oh gosh no,"he said to me,"That's not really my kind of environment. Go to her party. I don't want to." Yo smiled and held the invitation out to me. I looked up at her pleading face and shook my head again.

"I said NO!,"I shouted, causing unwanted attention to the back of the bus. Yo crossed her arms.

"Rima, he doesn't wanna go! So take the invite!"

"What about all the other students you rejected? How do you think they feel, Yo? I'd rather not, thank you." She pouted at me and pushed her way through her friends, quickly taking a seat in the front. Kids on the bus whispered to each other, most likely talking about me. I sighed and pulled my headphones out, handing Kyle one so we could try to drown out the talking. In the seat beside us, Fanboy and Chum Chum talked about their prepping plans for the party. I've never seen Fanboy that excited before.

* * *

><p>"Do I look okay?"<p>

"You look fine Fanboy."

"What about me? I brushed my hair this time. Can you tell?"

"You look cute as ever Chum Chum." The boys were scrambling around the Fanlair getting ready for Yo's party. Kyle sat on the couch reading while I helped the boys. Fanboy had already gone through six sweaters that all sported his icon and six different shades of purple masks that matched them.

"How 'bout this one?,"he asked. I sighed.

"I liked the other one better."

"Should I put moose in my hair?"

"No Chum Chum!" Kyle closed his book loudly and turned to face us.

"Will you keep it down for ONE minute?,"he shouted,"I'm reading."

"Sorry Kyle, but we really wanna make a good impression at this party,"Fanboy replied,"Maybe if Yo thinks I'm a cool guy, she'll invite me to future parties!" Kyle rolled his eyes.

"Honestly, who gives an elf about what _Yo _thinks? You don't even like her!,"he mumbled. Fanboy looked down at his clothes.

"I-I guess that's true,"he studdered. Kyle nodded.

"Going to this party will make you a _clone_ Fanboy." The costumed boys stared at each other.

"Clones?,"they said in unison. Their eyes read horror. They hadn't realized that they were giving into Yo's popularity status the whole time, just as all the other teens in the school were. Fanboy sat on the floor and propped his head up with his hands.

"I can't believe it. I was about to be a clone. _Me!_,"he sighed. Chum Chum sat next to him.

"Hey, me too. We didn't realize it." I nodded at them.

"That's why I don't like those stupid parties,"I told them,"Think about all the kids who didn't get invited."

"Chris Chuggy didn't get an invite,"Fanboy said to me.

"Neither did Cheech! And I thought he would too,"Chum Chum added. I smiled at them.

"Guys, forget that party,"I said,"Why don't we call them up and see if they wanna come over and play. I have my ManArctica video game in my backpack!" They cheered and ran to the phone. I turned to Kyle, who had started reading again. I walked over to him and sat on the couch. "You care."

"What?"

"I knew you cared about those two. That was really nice of you." He looked at me and quickly turned away as a blush formed on his face.

"Leave me alone, Rima,"he giggled.


	3. Gym Partners

-Gym Partners-

"You will each have a partner assigned by me. You will pick a group activity, either tennis, volleyball, or track and compeite against another set of partners,"they gym teacher announced. A wave of groans echoed in the gym which was quickly silenced by a whistle."QUIET! NOW! Everyone take a seat on the floor." I sat next to my usual group of friends, two heroes and a wizard. Kyle signed.

"How I dread physical education,"he sighed. His baggy red and yellow striped sweater wrinkled as he took a seat next to me.

"Agreed,"I replied. Fanboy and Chum Chum slid next to us.

"Well, the teacher already told us we're gonna be partners,"Fanboy giggled, looking over at Chum Chum who smiled back at him. Kyle rolled his eyes.

"No surprise there,"he mumbled,"They aren't allowed to split you two up. The world would end." He wasn't being dramatic. I heard it almost happened. Anyways, the teacher looked down at her clipboard, writing down pairs. I sighed, knowing she wouldn't put Kyle and I together if we were the last people on earth.

"Okay! Let's have Victor and Yo, Cheech and Francine, Nancy and Micheal, Fan boy and Chum Chum, Kyle and Chris and Duke with Rima!,"she announced. Kyle and I stared at each other, obviously not happy with our partners.

"Why can't she just pair us up for once?," I asked him.

"Because she thinks we're gonna be like all those other couples who do nothing but suck each other's faces for the whole class period,"he groaned. Chris walked up behind Kyle and tapped his shoulder. Kyle turned around quickly.

"Wha-wa-wha-wa-wa?,"Chris asked. Kyle turned back to me, gave me a sorrowful look, and walked away with Chris to the volleyball nets. Fanboy and Chum Chum ran for the track. I searched the gym for Duke, who was leaning on a wall next to the tennis nets. I walked over to him, giving him a nervous smile as his gaze turned to me.

"Hey," I weakly waved. He handed me a racket, not returning my welcome, and walked over to a net where Victor and Yo were standing. He obviously didn't want me as a partner either. I sighed and followed him to the net. Yo held a tennis ball on the other side of the net and quickly dropped it to wave to me.

"Rima! Hi, Rima! I just LOVE your sweats!,"she smiled. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't,"I replied,"My mother chose these glittered demonds." Yo laughed.

"You talk like Kyle,"she giggled, chasing after the tennis ball, which was rolling away. Duke groaned.

"Can we PLAY now?,"he shouted. See, Duke was one of those guys who takes gym _WAAAAY _too seriously. He plays rough and doesn't care who gets hurt, just as long as he wins the game. Me on the other hand, am not the athletic type since I happen to be VERY clumsy. We obviously weren't the best choice for a partnership. Yo finally caught the ball and served it gently over the net. The neon green ball flew in my direction. I set myself up to hit it and ended up swinging too high, giving the other team a _make believe _point.

"Ooops,"I giggled,"Too high."

"You think that's funny dude?,"Duke asked, obviously angry,"Now they're winning!" My eyes drooped as I looked at Duke's angry face.

"I-I'm sorry,"I mumbled. I tossed the ball over the net for Yo to serve again. She hit the ball gently again and it flew in my direction. Feeling pressured, I swung too early, making Duke even more angry.

"RIMA! WHAT THE HECK?,"he shouted. I hid behind my hair. Victor laughed on the other side of the net.

"At least I got a girl that knows how to play!,"he teased. I felt tears coming to my eyes as I picked up the ball and tossed it over the net again. When Yo hit it this time, Duke jumped infront of me to hit the ball. I stood in the corner of the court and watched Duke hop around to each side like a dog just to hit it back over the net. I searched the gym for Kyle, who I saw yelling at Chris as Micheal victory danced with Nancy. Then I heard Duke yelling again.

"RIMA! YOU MISSED THE BALL!"

"Huh? What, I thought you-"

"You SUCK at tennis! You just SUCK!,"he yelled. He caused alot of teens to stop their games and look over at our court. Kyle watched closely, knowing I was Duke's partner, to see who he was talking to.

"Duke, you don't have to yell at me okay?,"I sniffed, feeling the tears coming back. He stomped his foot.

"Don't tell me what to do dude!,"he screamed,"You SUCK! Your the WORST partner EVER!" I dropped my racket and looked around the room as teens laughed at me. The gym teacher walked over to our court and started scolding Duke. I covered my face and made a clean run out of the gym. Kyle chased after me, dropping the ball he was holding.

"RIMA, WAIT!,"he called for me. I ran into the janitors closet and hid behind a shelf of sprays and chemical cleaners. Kyle quickly found me, since I didn't close the door. "Rima, don't ever run from me again. I HATE running." I looked up at him as he turned on the closet light and closed the door behind him. He sighed when he saw my face covered in tears.

"I know I'm not the best athlete, but did he have to embarass me like that?,"I cried. Kyle pulled me off the floor and hugged me. He hushed me as I cried.

"Oh come now Rima, stop all this crying,"he said to me,"I'm not the best either. Who cares?" I continued to cry.

"I was trying my very best though, Kyle! I was!"

"And that's all that matters. Who cares about _Duke_. He's an idiot." I looked up at him and smiled, cuz Kyle calls everyone an idiot just to make me feel better. It's funny cuz it works.

"T-Thank you,"I replied, trying to get my breathing back to normal from all the crying. He kissed my forehead and pulled me out of the closet, walking me back towards the gym. I quickly pulled back. "No! I don't wanna go back in there!" Kyle looked down at me.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes!"

"Rima, your going back in there right now!" He pulled me in, although he fought a little, and finally got me back into the gym. Duke was playing tennis with Chris Chuggy since niether of them had a partner. Kyle walked me over to the benches to sit down. A few kids in our class whispered when they saw me back in the gym. Kyle shot them bad looks, especially one _really_ bad one towards Duke. Fanboy and Chum Chum ran inside from being out on they track. They were all sweaty and collapsed to the floor to catch their breath.

"Best class ever, right?,"Fanboy asked me. I looked up at Kyle who looked back at me. Fanboy never got the answer to that question.


	4. Nancy Pancy and the Social Chart

-Nancy Pancy and the Social Chart-

Early in the morning, my friends and I stood at the bus stop, waiting to get to school. Fanboy stood next to Chum Chum giggling as they traded ManArctica trading cards, Kyle leaned on the bus stop pole as he practiced a fireball trick and I stood quietly, looking down the street for the bus to arrive. Instead of the bus arriving, I saw a brown haired girl walking down the sidewalk. I didn't recognize her at first, but then I realized it was Nancy Pancy, one of Yo's followers from school. She ran over to the bus stop and stopped to catch her breath.

"Did the bus get here yet?,"she asked.

"Obviously not,"Kyle mumbled,"Or we all wouldn't be standing here." She glanced at him rudely and turned her attention to me.

"Your Rima, right?,"she asked me. I nodded and smiled at her. She smiled back."Oh, well I'm Nancy." _Already knew that._ To me, Nancy didn't seem like the type of girl to be hanging around Yo and Francine. They were both so popular in school and it always seemed like Nancy only hanged around them for the street credit. Usually when I saw Nancy, she would be reading or carrying Francine's purse when it got too heavy for her. Other then that, I've never really seen any actual _hanging out_ being done.

"Your with this guy, right?,"she asked me roughly and pointing to Kyle.

"Um, yeah."

"Oh. Just wanted to know." She adjusted he glasses and opened her backpack, grabbing a book to read. I smiled at her.

"Your a reader?,"I asked. She looked up at me and nodded.

"Yeah, I like reading. I guess...,"she replied.

"Me too." She looked back down at her book as though she wasn't intrested in talking to me. The mini-diva aura she had taken on was kinda showing when she started to ignore me. Kyle pulled me aside quickly.

"_Why are you talking to her?_,"he asked me,"_She's just one of those clones_." I looked over at Nancy and shook my head.

"No, I don't think she is,"I said to him,"I feel like she just doesn't know who to be." Kyle shook his head, knowing what I was about to do.

"Your too nice love,"he sighed,"You can't be nice to everyone." I shook him off and walked onto the bus as it stopped. Kyle followed me on. I turned to Nancy, who was sitting in a middle seat, and smiled at her.

"Hey, wanna sit with us today?,"I asked. She thought for a few seconds before getting up.

"Sure, I guess...,"she slightly smiled back. She followed me to the back and sat next to me. Kyle sat in a seat behind me. Nancy pulled out her book again and held it out to me. "Ever read this?"

"Actually, I have. I love mystery novels."

"Me too! They're my favorites!" We giggled a little and talked some more about a few of our favorite books. The bus stopped again and opened it's doors. Yo and Francine boarded the bus and looked over at the seat Nancy would have been sitting in. Then they looked towards the back, instantly spotting Nancy and I laughing about a book we read.

"NANCY!,"Francine yelled,"What are you doing sitting over there?"

"Yeah, aren't you our friend?,"Yo added. Nancy looked at me and then over at them. She stood up and laughed.

"I was, um, just telling Rima that I like her...SWEATER! I like her sweater!,"she lied. Yo looked at my sweater and smiled.

"Aw, your right! It's cute!,"Yo agreed.

"Can you hold my purse?,"Francine groaned,"It's getting kinda heavy." Nancy looked at me again before heading to the front. I sighed as Kyle took his place next to me.

"Told you,"he said to me,"She's just a wannabe." I looked up at Kyle, knowing he was right.

"I just thought she would wanna hang out with us. She seems soo nice." He shook his head.

"Forget her, she's an idiot."

"You know you say that about everyone, right?"

"Maybe...so?" I giggled and turned to the window.

* * *

><p>During lunch, Fanboy was showing me a picture he had painted in art class. He sat on the table, poking the picture in each of our faces. It was picture of the group, just...in stick figure form.<p>

"See? That's you, there's Kyle and that's Chummy over there!" We all stared at it.

"Oh...,"Kyle and I mumbled. Chum Chum clapped his hands.

"THAT LOOKS JUST LIKE ME!,"he smiled,"How did you manage to get my good side?" Before Fanboy could explain his work, Nancy walked over to our table, smiling at me. Kyle pulled his hood over his head and looked away. Fanboy hopped off the table and together, we all looked at Nancy.

"Um..hey,"she said to us. We all weakly waved. She sat down and slowly placed her tray on the table. To her, we probably looked like a gang of crazy gothic, costumed kids. The table we sat at was in the corner of the room where the light wasn't the brightest, since Kyle hates bright light. His hair would look even more red in bright light and he hated all the questions about what "hair dye" he uses, since it's natural. Plus in the corner, Fanboy and Chum Chum were free to act wild and crazy. They didn't have to worry about weird glances and rude comments. So seeing Nancy sitting here was kinda ruining the _flow_ of the teenage social chart, us being on the bottom and her near the top.

"So, what were we talking about this morning?,"Nancy asked me, taking out the book she was reading earlier. I crossed my arms.

"My _sweater_?,"I replied. She looked up at me and adjusted her glasses.

"O-oh, about that...,"she started,"Sorry I lied to Yo and Francine. If they knew that I was like, hanging out with you guys, they would probably-"

"Send you to sit with the school _weirdos_ forever?,"Kyle interrupted. Nancy looked down at her book. Kyle snarled at her."Knew it." My eyes grew.

"Nancy, you think we're weird too?,"I asked her,"Are you embarrassed to hang out with me?"

"N-no! It's just, I really wanna be friends with Yo too, since she's all popular and stuff. I just wanted more friends, you know?"

"So to be friends with her, you can't be seen with us?,"Fanboy asked. Chum Chum pouted. Nancy rubbed her forehead.

"Guys you gotta understand, I don't make the rules! I mean, Yo likes Rima. She even wants her to hang out with us,"Nancy sighed. I stood up and leaned over the table.

"I will _never_ hang out with you, Yo or Francine! Your all mean to my friends! Why can't we all just accept each other here? I just don't get it!" I grabbed my bag and walked out as the final bell rang. My friends followed me out, leaving Nancy at the table alone. I sighed and took in a deep breath of air once I got outside. Fanboy put his arm around me.

"That was kinda mean, right?,"he asked me. I shrugged.

"Honestly, I don't really care anymore. People disgust me." Kyle smiled at me and nodded.

"_That's_ a positive attitude!,"he said,"People are evil! Horrid and unworthy. I hate them all...well, except for you Rima. I love you." Chum Chum crossed his arms.

"What about us?,"he asked. Kyle leaned on the bus stop pole.

"Like I said, I love Rima,"he smiled. I slapped his arm as he laughed. The bus pulled over and we got on. Fanboy stopped in the middle of the row and sat down. My eyes grew.

"What are you doing?,"I asked him,"We sit in the back."

"There's no assigned seats on this bus!,"he said to me,"I wanna sit here today!" Kyle smiled at Fanboy and sat next to him. I sat in the seat across next to Chum Chum. As teens boarded the bus, their eyes fell on us as we laughed and watched everyone's reactions. Some of them giggled too while others mumbled rude things to their friends. The order on the bus was completly scrambled up, since there wasn't enough room for all of Yo's friends to sit in the back or the front. So band geeks sat with a few jocks and poetry emos shared seats with make-up queens. We smiled at Fanboy.

"This was a GREAT idea!,"I whispered to him,"I LOVE how the bus looks right now!"

"Me too!,"Chum Chum agreed,"Good idea Fanboy!" He smiled and stared at Kyle, waiting for him to say something about his work.

"Okay I have to admit, this is pretty cool,"Kyle mumbled. Nancy boarded the bus and looked towards the middle. Her eyebrow raised as she noticed us and then her eyes grew when she saw the rest of the bus. The only seat left was one infront of me. She slowly walked towards the middle and sat down next to a history buff. She turned around and smiled at me.

"Does all this have anything to do with you?,"she asked. I shook my head.

"Actually, no,"I replied,"But it's nice, isn't it?" She nodded slightly.

"Yeah, I guess...,"she answered, turning around as the bus started off. _I just wish it could always be like this..._


	5. Kyle's Family?

-Kyle's Family?-

"Chopsticks too?"

"No, we eat _with _chopsticks. We don't eat them. They're made of wood Fanboy."

"Wow! I wish I could eat with sticks!" We were walking home from school and Fanboy had been asking me questions all day since Biology class. In Bio, we had to make a family tree and the whole class thought it was "SOO COOL" that my family was Japanese. Especially Fanboy and Chum Chum.

"Did _you_ know Rima was Japanese?,"Chum Chum asked Kyle. Kyle nodded.

"Yeah, I've always known. Duh!"

"Guys, it isn't a real big deal,"I sighed,"Who cares if I'm Japanese? I mean, Lupe's family tree was WAAAY better than mine. Did you see how much family she has!"

"Yeah, so what?,"Fanboy replied.

"Well, what about that one cousin she had with the SUPER long name?,"I asked,"Wasn't that cool?"

"Oh, you mean Alfonzo Leonard-Milo-Edwardo-Christian-Lucas-Jose-Hernando-Alexander-Keller PerezFigueroa? I guess that was kinda cool,"Chum Chum said, shocking enough in one breath. "Your family was still much cooler though." I shook my head.

"Even Fanboy's family was cooler than mine!,"I added,"Your speech about your grandfather, Grandboy, was soo cool!" Fanboy yawned.

"I guess, but it lagged,"he replied. I turned to Kyle.

"Hey, why didn't you give in _your _family tree today?,"I asked him.

"Because I hate them,"he said to me,"They're all immature and rude. That's why I live else where." Fanboy stared at Kyle.

"Come to think of it, I never hear you talk about your family at all!,"he said,"Why is that?"

"I already said why,"Kyle groaned,"Because I HATE them!" Chum Chum frowned.

"You can't hate your family, they love you,"he told Kyle,"My nana always takes care of me when I get sick. She tells me it's cuz family has to take care of each other and that family needs to love each other. _I love her..._"

"Well they don't love me!,"he shouted,"And I'd rather not talk about them, thank you!" Fanboy, Chum Chum and I all stared at each other and didn't bring up the topic again, at least not around him.

* * *

><p>"Why would he think his family doesn't love him?,"Fanboy asked me. We all sat in my room doing our homework and pondering on why Kyle was acting soo strange about the topic of family.<p>

"I don't know Fan. He's never told me a thing about them either."

"This is soo weird,"Chum Chum said, holding on to one of my stuffed bears. He squeezed it as he thought of possiable reasons. The room was quiet for once, which never happened, EVER. We were all thinking really hard about this, since family is soo important. _Kyle can't be living without a family behind him. That just isn't right!_

"Maybe someone he knows could tell us something about his family,"Fanboy suggested. I smiled as an idea came to my mind.

"Oh my gosh! I know who!,"I shouted. The boys smiled at me.

"WHO? WHO? WHO?,"they asked. I giggled.

"Well not really a _who_ but an _it..._"

* * *

><p>I lead Fanboy and Chum Chum down the street to the darkest house in Galaxy Hills, Kyle's. I dug into my pockets for my keys and seached through all of them for the spare key Kyle had given me to his house. Fanboy and Chum Chum smiled at me.<p>

"You had that key all this time?,"Fanboy asked me. I giggled.

"Well, yeah."

"HOW?"

"Kyle gave it to me. He said I'm welcomed anytime to borrow a book from thelibrary in his study room." And that's what I was there to do. After opening the door, I snuck into the house with the boys behind me. They covered their mouths to stop the giggles from escaping. We headed up the creeking stairs and tip-toed into the third door on the right. I turned the door knob slowly and opened the door. Sitting in a large arm chair, Kyle slept infront of the crackling fireplace with his Necronomicon on his lap.

"_Aw, jeez!_,"I whispered,"_I need the book guys! That's who we need to talk to!_" Their eyes grew when they realized the book was sitting on Kyle's lap. I took a deep breath in and held it as I grew closer to Kyle. I looked down at the book and smiled, reaching my arm out slowly to grab it. I touched the edge of the cover and was grabbed by my wrist suddenly. I screamed.

"What do you think your doing?,"Kyle asked me. I looked down at him and caught my breath from the scare.

"I-I just wanted to borrow a book,"I replied. He stood up and let go of my wrist.

"Yes, for what?,"he asked. I hid behind my hair. "I heard you whispering at the door, Rima. You aren't very stealthy at all you know." I blushed.

"Oh, you heard me?"

"Yup. Loud and clear." I sighed.

"We all really just want to know about your family. That's all." He sat back down and motioned us to sit on the couch across from him. We all took places on the couch as he started.

"Look, I don't like to talk about these horrid people because...well, they really don't care for me."

"Why?,"Chum Chum asked. Kyle sighed.

"Because of what I did in Milkweed all those years ago. They're still very ashamed of me. Especially when I was visited by him again in my own home. My parents were just disgusted with me."

"I REMEMBER THAT!,"Fanboy giggled,"That guy was all squishy and weird looking and stuff. But he was _really_ cool!"

"And they're still mad about that?,"I asked. He nodded.

"They never let _anything_ go. And they've always compared me to Sigmund, since they knew his as my old roommate. It's very degrading and annoying and I'd rather not be around all that." We all nodded.

"We understand Kyle,"Chum Chum smiled,"But you still have to give in a project or else you'll fail for the quarter." He frowned.

"I know..." Fanboy hopped out of his seat and danced around.

"IDEA!,"he shouted,"But I'm gonna need poster paper, pictures, and lots of glue!"

* * *

><p>Kyle stood infront of the class, hood over his head of course, and a rolled up piece of poster paper in hand.<p>

"Um...t-this is my f-family tree project,"he studdered. I always knew he hated being infront of people since they always gave him weird looks. He only liked being infront of a crowd if he was showing off his magic. He opened up the poster paper and showed it around the class. The teacher's eyes grew.

"Kyle, what's that?,"Mr. Kent asked. Kyle gave him a bad look.

"My family tree project,"he repeated,"See it? They're my family, oddly enough. They care for me, mostly, and I care for them, usually." He pointed to a picture of me on the poster."She loves me the most and keeps me from going mad." He pointed to a picture of Fanboy. "He's an idiot, but I guess I concider him as a friend. And finally, that little one is pretty smart for his age, but he's also a fool." Kyle smiled towards the back of the room, where we all sat."That's it. That's my family tree project."

"But, why did you put your classmates as family members?,"Mr. Kent asked again. Kyle looked down at his project.

"Well, a friend of mine told me that family loves you. That family has to take care of each other and love each other. They all take care of me, and I take care of them too. I love them, I guess." He blushed and then quickly turned tough again."Is that _okay_ with you?" The teacher smiled and nodded, allowing Kyle to take a seat. When he sat down, we all smiled at him.

"_Awww!_,"we all giggled. Fanboy tickled him.

"You love me!,"he smiled. Kyle pushed his hands away.

"I said I loved RIMA! Not you." Chum Chum laughed.

"You said you loved ALL of us,"he corrected him,"So you love me too!" They hugged Kyle, who groaned and hid behind his hood. Even though he looked angry, I could tell he was just trying to hide the fact that he felt loved at that very moment. I joined in the hug.

"We love you too,"I giggled. He looked up from hiding behind his hood, showing us all his smiling face. We all stared at it, since we wouldn't see it again for a while.

"T-thank you,"he replied.


	6. Rima Goes Goth Part 1

-Rima Goes Goth, Part 1-

I looked through my closet to find something to wear for the day of play I had ahead of me. As you know, my mother likes to buy most of my clothing for me, meaning I usually look like an orphan from one of those movies when they get adopted by a rich family and wear dresses all the time. It's really annoying since that's no where close to my style. I HATE pink and sparkles and such. Not only does she pick my clothing, but she styles my hair for me all the time with a curling iron. She tells me,"Ladies always have perfect little curls", which isn't true since she hardly ever curls her hair.

"Ugh,"I sighed,"I HATE these clothes!" I sat on my bed with my bath robe on, looking into my closet. "I don't wanna dress like this anymore." I looked up at my dresser and stared at my piggy bank. A smile slowly spread across my face as I stood up and slowly made my way towards it. I grabbed it off my dresser and opened the bottom, letting the money fall out on the carpet. Quickly, I collected the cash and counted it.

"Whoa," I giggled. I had saved up over two hundred dollars in the past few years. Since my parents always gave me money for my everday activities, I had never been tempted to use my savings. I pushed the money down into my robe pocket and rushed to my closet again, putting on a pink and black striped hoodie, plain black skirt, black over-the-knee socks and my neon pink converse. Grabbing the money from the robe pocket and my cell phone, I headed downstairs. My mother stopped me beforeI could go, handing me a five dollar bill, adding to my funds. I ran out and opened my cell phone.

"Hello? Fanlair!"

"Hey Chum Chum! I'm coming over. Is that okay?"

"Of course Rima. See you soon." I dialed Kyle's number.

"Conjurer speaking. Who's this?"

"Rima! Gosh, get caller ID." He laughed.

"What do you want, Rima?"

"Meet me at the Fanlair, please. I need you today." He sighed, probably cuz he didn't wanna be at the Fanlair.

"Fine,"he breathed before hanging up. I finally made it to the building the water tower sat on and began climbing the fire escapes. Once at the top, I knocked on the door and was greeted quickly by a smiling Fanboy. I giggled.

"Were you waiting at the door for me or something?,"I laughed.

"Maybe...,"he giggled. I entered and sat on the couch next to Chum Chum.

"Kyle's on his way too,"I told them,"I sorta need your help with something today." The boys eagerly smiled at me.

"What is it? WHAT IS IT?,"they asked. I shook my head.

"I'm not telling until Kyle get's h-" When they heard a knock at the door, they practically flew to in, knocking each other over to answer it. Finally, Fanboy reached his hand to the door knob to open the door. Kyle watched them fight and roll around infront of the door. I ran over quickly to break up the fight. "GUYS! Kyle's here now. I can tell you! STOP FIGHTING!" They both stopped and looked up at me. Quickly, they stood up and dragged me to the couch, sitting me down.

"TELL US! TELL US! TELL US!,"they chanted. I giggled. Kyle sighed as he sat next to me.

"Yes, why _did_ you call us here today?,"he asked. I cleared my throat.

"Well,"I started,"You know how my mother dresses me and stuff?" They all nodded. "Well, I was looking through my savings and realized I had over two hundred dollars! I wanted to go shopping today to dress in a new style, but I don't know how I should dress. I never had the chance to choose before." The boys looked at each other in thought.

"Why don't you dress like us?,"Chum Chum suggested,"You can call yourself a cool name too!" Fanboy nodded in agreement. I bit my bottom lip, trying to figure out a way to tell them "no" without hurting their feelings.

"Uh...I think you and Fanboy would out-shine me though,"I smiled,"You guys_ really_ make that look hard to beat." They blushed. Kyle held in a laugh.

"Thanks,"Fanboy replied. They thought again. The room was really quiet for a few minutes before Fanboy spoke again."WHY DON'T YOU DRESS LIKE KYLE?" I looked at Kyle's clothes. Well, not really since his cloak covered everything. I've always like gothic style though, but I never thought I could pull it off.

"I don't know...,"I said,"I don't think I would look good dressing like that."

"I think you would,"Kyle said to me. I rolled my eyes, knowing he just wanted me to support his style. But eventually, I gave in.

"Fine...,"I sighed,"I'll try some stuff and see." I stood up and headed to the door. I noticed the boys were trailing behind me and turned around. "You guys are coming with me? You know I'm going _shopping_, right?" They nodded. I held in a laugh as I headed out.

* * *

><p>The mall, a place I'm hardley ever seen in. I'm never here unless I'm back to school shopping with my mother. So it was kinda weird being here with my three friends walking behind me, two super heroes and a cloaked wizard. They followed me closely, fearing they would loose me in the crowd of normal people. I walked into a dark store that sported lace clothing and chained bottoms in the display windows. Loud rock music played inside and customers stared at the preppy pink girl that just walked in. A woman walked up to me. Her face, home to many different piercings and a face tatoo. Her hair, home to every color of the rainbow. She was very pretty though. Her name tag read the name "Red".<p>

"You lost?,"she asked me, revealing a tounge piercing. Fanboy and Chum Chum hid behind me. I took in her appearence before shaking my head.

"No,"I replied,"I-I wanted to be here." She laughed.

"Dude, chill,"she said to me,"No need to be all formal and crap." I smiled at her. The boys smiled at her as well.

"Oh, sorry."

"No worries. Whatcha here for?,"she asked me. I pointed to my clothes.

"See these?" She looked down and nodded. "They need to go. NOW!" She laughed again.

"I can help you with that,"she said through her laughter. She lead me down a few aisles, pointing out the latest trends and handing me a few items in my size. I took the pile of clothes into the dressing room and modeled each one at a time. There was this one pair of pants I _really_ liked. It was decorated with zippers, pins and chains. Red applied some gothic make-up on my face, clipped in some colored extensions and smiled down at her work.

"You've got really nice eyes,"she told me,"You should dress like this more often. You looked horriable when you entered the store in that pink and black thing. I smiled back.

"Yeah, I wish,"I replied,"My mother-"

"Oh gosh! Yours too? I just had to tell mine that this is how I wanted to dress and she can't tell me otherwise. I've been dressing this way since I was fourteen." My eyes grew.

"Really?"

"Yup. I'm twenty two now sweetie. You've gotta stand up to that woman. I say, you go home like this in your new clothes. That way, you can show her the style and let her get used to it and stuff." I nodded at the idea.

"Sure. I-I'll do that!"

"Yeah! All right!,"she laughed. After I purchased my items, I walked out, waving goodbye to Red. She waved back. "You've converted Rima! See you later!"

* * *

><p>Kyle smiled at me as the boys walked me home. He stared down at my outfit. The chains on my pants jingled and glittered, casting beams of light to shine in his eyes. I sighed.<p>

"Will you stop staring at me!,"I shouted at Kyle. He looked up at me.

"Get used to it,"he said to me,"People will be staring at you everywhere you go now." Fanboy and Chum Chum nodded.

"Yeah, we can't stop looking at you either, Rima,"Chum Chum added. I shrugged, knowing they were right. Really, the only thing on my mind as I walked was how my mother would react to my new look. I know my father wouldn't mind my sudden change, but my mother was just such a DRAMA QUEEN. She would probably flip out or faint or something like that. I turned to the boys as I reached my house.

"Well, this is it,"I sighed. They all gave me concerned expressions.

"Do you want us to go in with you?,"Fanboy asked. I thought for a moment before shaking my head.

"No, I can do this myself. Thanks." They headed off in different paths, leaving me to face my parents. Alone.


	7. Sigmund Rewinds Time Part 1

**_Dear Reader, this is probably gonna be the longest short story in the history of all my other short story fanfics. IDK, it's just when I'm writing about this guy, my brain goes wild with ideas and doesn't wanna stop. ^_^ Please Enjoy it anyways.. -Samantha1105_**

-Sigmund Rewinds Time Part 1-

The sound of my alarm clock woke me for school early in the morning. I quickly hit the snooze button and rolled out of bed. I grabbed the outfit I had picked out the night before and got ready for school. For once, I wasn't wearing something pink and sparkly. Last year for my birthday, my aunt had sent me an all black outfit. It was a really cute dress that had silver lace lining the bottoms and a silver ribbon on the back. The high socks, arm sleeves and hair ribbon she sent me matched the dress as well. They were both warm enough for me to wear in the fall too and since today was Halloween eve, I decided to wear it.

After getting washed up, I quickly changed into my dress and smiled at myself in the mirror. The dress didn't make me look SUPER skinny, which I liked since I barley weighed anything. The fluffy layers underneath actually made it look like I had a waist. I grabbed my bag and headed out, taking money from my father as he handed it to me at the door. I walked down the sidewalk, stepping on fallen leaves and holding my dress down when a strong wind blew. Finally at the bus stop, my friends waved at me, all smiling.

"Hiya Rima!"

"Hi Fanboy."

"Hey there Rima!"

"Hello Chummy."

"You aren't pink today?"

"No, I'm not. Thank you Kyle."

Before long, the bus stopped infront of us, letting us in. I turned to the window once I sat down and watched the world move quickly. I blocked out the sound of my friends arguing about something and relaxed, which I usually did in a car. The bus stopped again to allow more teenagers on. I looked at the changing world outside. Gusts of wind slapping trees and knocking out the new red and orange leaves given to us. I looked up at one tree, taking in all the colors of fall. That's when I noticed something strange, something black in the tree. _That's too big to be a bird. That can't be a bird..._

The bus took off again, screeching away from the weird tree. I looked down at my bag in thought. _What was that? Maybe us a plastic bag or something..._The bus finally stopped infront of the school, letting all the teens off. I stood close to my group, making sure I didn't mix in with any of the normal students. They did the same.

"So, Mr. Spencer's homework last night, hard right?,"Fanboy started. Kyle shook his head.

"Geometry is easy."

"Is not! I had a headache doing that work last night!"

"Because Fanboy, you are intelligence impared. I don't even know how you made it this far in life."

"Hey! It was a long road. Those three years in kindergarten really didn't help with the trip though..." The first period bell rang and teens scrambled around the hallway. My friends and I all waved goodbye to each other, since we didn't have this class together, and headed off in different directions. I dragged myself to first. Luckily for this class, I had a minute pass. A minute pass allows you to be at least a minute late to class. Galaxy Hills High was pretty big and my bus stopped on the other side of where I had to be first period. But I was happy it did. I was always able to walk through my favorite hallway, it was dark and quiet and full of really nice goth students. They were all usually nice to me, since Kyle had told them to lay off.

"Hi Rima!"

"Hey you! What's up Rima!"

"Rima, cute dress! Really nice!"

I smiled and waved at them all, blushing at the compliments and giggling at some of the inappropriate jokes. I put on my glasses, since the hallway was soo dark and I could barley seen the even darker teens in it. Suddenly, there was a gust of gasps in the hall. I giggled.

"Guys, it's just glasses,"I laughed, covering my face as a blush formed. I bumped into someone, which made me drop my bag, and looked up. I gasped, knowing what everyone else had gasped about.

"_Hallo Rima_." I backed away slowly. _The tree! It was him, damn it!_

"H-How did you get in here? You can't be here. This is school! My school!" He giggled softly.

"You haven't changed,"he sighed,"I'm glad." He picked up my bag and touched the little charms I had on it. He giggled slightly and muttered the word "_cute_". I held my hand out.

"Give it back,"I mumbled. He looked up at me with an evil smile on his face.

"No." I sighed.

"Please Sigmund! I have to get to class before-" It was too late, the late bell had already rang. My eyes grew. If I wasn't there in a minute, I would recieve detention. I've never had detention in my whole life. "Sigmund, please! Give it back!" He shook his head.

"No,"he repeated. I covered my face in fustration. He laughed again. "Aren't you going to try and take it from me darling? Are you even going to put up a fight?" I looked up at him and sighed. I always find myself in the same situation with Sigmund. He's always the one in control and I'm always the one begging for something. I walked around him, dragging myself to class.

"No,"I answered,"Just keep it." He grabbed my arm. I gasped at the sudden contact.

"That's it?,"he asked,"How pathetic." He handed me my bag, which I snatched from him, making him laugh again. "Rima, that was almost out of character. I like that."

"I don't care,"I mumbled, pulling my arm from his grip. He blushed.

"You did it again,"he giggled. I walked down the hall, ignoring him as he followed next to me. Again, he grabbed my arm and again I snatched it away.

"Will you cut that out!,"I shouted. His eyes read slight fear as he looked at me. I looked back at him, almost feeling bad but not really. The minute bell rang, officially making me late. I pulled at my hair. "Damn!" Sigmund gasped.

"Language?,"he asked,"Rima, I'm impressed." I stared at him with the darkest expression I could manage, which oddly enough, made him smile. I dropped my bag down on the floor and sat in the hallway.

"Are you happy now Sigmund? Now I'm gonna get detention."

"Yes, I am very happy,"he replied, sitting next to me. I looked up at him as the tears formed in my eyes from all the rage I was feeling.

"Why? Why do you do these things to me?"

"Because, I love you."

"People who love others don't hurt them! What don't you understand? I just don't get you, Sigmund." He looked down at me as I cried, then looked down at his hands.

"Am I hurting you?,"he asked. I shook my head.

"Not right now, but you have before. And I know you'll keep doing it."

"That isn't true Rima. I'm not hurting you, I'm helping you." I stared at him, my face stained with tears.

"HOW IS HURTING ME, HELPING ME? ARE YOU MAD?" He jumped.

"Don't shout Rima. You shouldn't shout." I stood up and grabbed my bag.

"Why am I even sitting here with you? Leave me alone!" I walked away at a fast pace, trying my hardest to get away from Sigmund before he could get up, but it didn't even matter how far I got since he had magic on his side.

"Wait, please,"he said, holding me back my my shoulders. I looked up at him. Again, his face read fear. I sighed and crossed my arms.

"What now?"

"I wanted to apologize for making you late for your class. I'm sorry." I sighed. _Why does he keep stalling me? _

"Do you want something from me?,"I asked him. He nodded.

"Yes,"he replied,"I just want to see you. I wanted to see your beautiful face this morning. For three years I've wanted to see your face, Rima. Is that okay?"

"Not really. I've got detention because of you Sigmund." He thought for a moment before responding.

"What if you didn't have detention? Then would it be okay?"

"How could you possiably get my detention taken away?" He smiled.

"If you spend the day with me, I can show you." I turned away from him, making my way to class. He jumped infront of me. "Wait! Why are you walking away?"

"Because, your a lying jerk. How is spending the day with you going to change the fact that I have detention after school? Are you just trying to snatch me away from home again? I BET YOU ARE!" He covered my mouth.

"Please, allow me to speak Rima. If you spend the day with me, I'll rewind the whole day." My eyes grew as he moved his hand away from my mouth.

"Y-you can do that?" He nodded. I smiled at him, which made him blush slightly. "F-fine. I'll do it."


	8. Rima Goes Goth Part 2

**_Dear Reader, There are a few characters in this story which I've never mentioned before in any of my other stories. But please, don't worry, the will be cleared on my profile or in future stories. BTW, I have a new DeviantArt account. Look for me, I'm Sam1105!_**

-Rima Goes Goth Part 2-

I watched my friends walk off in different directions. Now I wished I had asked them to stay with me. I felt a lump in my throat that just wouldn't go down, no matter how hard I tried to swallow it away. I touched the door knob, pushing the key into the lock and turning it to the left. Once the door was unlocked, I took a deep breath and swung it open. I entered slowly, taking a look around, and quietly closing the door behind me. I waited at the front door for my mother to greet me. I heard her footsteps coming towards the door from the kitchen. When she turned the corner, her eyes met mine and the smile she had vanished from view.

"H-hi mom,"I muttered. She dropped the pitcher of water she was holding. Pieces of glass flew in every direction and water splashed back onto my mother. The sound of breaking glass broke my heart, knowing my mother didn't approve of her own daughter. I stared at her as her face grew red.

"What is this?,"she asked in a tone of anger. I looked down at my clothes.

"I-I just decided to make a new look for myself and-" She snatched the shopping bags from my hands.

"Where did you get the money for all these clothes?,"she asked. I stared at her.

"The money is mine, that I've been saving."

"YOUR SAVINGS?,"she shouted,"You spent your savings on THIS CRAP? WHAT IS WRONG WITH THE IMAGE I MADE YOU?" I felt the tears in my eyes suddenly and I couldn't hold them in.

"Mom, don't yell at me."

"Have you gone CRAZY? HAVE YOU? What will your family think seeing you dressed like this? People will stare at you and talk about you, Rima!" I shook my head.

"**WHY DO YOU CARE SO MUCH ABOUT WHAT OTHER PEOPLE THINK**?,"I screamed. My mother's eyes grew. "YOU _ALWAYS_ CARE ABOUT WHAT OTHERS HAVE TO SAY ABOUT OUR FAMILY! DID YOU EVER THINK ABOUT HOW DRESSING THIS WAY MAKES _ME_ FEEL? WHY DO YOU CARE SO MUCH ABOUT _OTHER PEOPLE'S OPINONS_ MOM?" She stayed quiet as I cried. I snatched the bags back from her. "My boyfriend likes the way I look, my friends like the way I look and _I like the way I look_. I don't care about what you have to say." I ran upstairs to my room and slammed the door, locking it behind me.

I threw my bags of clothes in the closet and sat on my bed. Tears continued to fall from my eyes, even though I didn't want them to. There was a sudden knock on my window. Since I was on the second floor, I knew it was Kyle at the window. I opened it and let him and his broom in. He looked down at me.

"I figured your mother wouldn't take it well,"he sighed. I nodded.

"So did I."

"Was it _that _bad." I nodded again.

"She dropped a whole pitcher of water." He bit his botton lip.

"Gosh..."

"I know." I wiped the tears from my face and walked over to my closet. I pulled the clothes out of the shopping bags and grabbed hangers to hang them up. Kyle raised an eyebrow at me.

"Your not gonna take those back to the shop?,"he asked me. I turned to him and shook my head.

"No way."

"But your mother-"

"I don't care Kyle. She's gonna have to get used to it like everyone else." He smiled at me.

"Sassy,"he mumbled, holding in a laugh. I rolled my eyes and continued hanging my new clothes.

* * *

><p>For school the next morning, I got dressed in a dress I brought yesterday. Red had showed me how to apply fast morning make-up and gave me some for free, which I used that morning as well. I looked at myself in the mirror as I applied some clear lip gloss. I smiled. <em>Finally, I like the way I look. No more pink! WHOOP! <em>I grabbed my new bag and headed out. My father stopped me at the bottom of the stairs and sighed before he handed me five dollars. I ignored his sigh and took the money, walking out without saying goodbye. Outside, Kyle sat at the bottom of my staircase. He looked up at me and smiled.

"You weren't lying,"he said. I shook my head.

"Nope. I told you already, they're gonna have to get used to it." He nodded.

"Good. They're too judgemental. It's annoying how perfect they try to be sometimes. They needed a change." We walked down the sidewalk, exchanging glances every now and then. For once, he held my hand outside. He never did that, since he doesn't like PDA outside. He doesn't like people in his buisness. I blushed and looked up at him. He looked straight ahead, his hood covering his face. _He doesn't want me to see him blushing. Hahahaha! _I smiled to myself and waved to Fanboy and Chum Chum as we approached the bus stop.

"Rima! You did it!,"Fanboy smiled. I smiled weakly.

"Yeah, but my parents don't like it,"I replied. They sighed.

"Stinks...,"Chum Chum said,"I like it though."

"Thanks,"I giggled. The bus pulled up and we hopped on. Once seated, I took out my pocket mirror, just to make sure I looked okay. I still wasn't _totally_ used to my new look, but don't get me wrong, I really loved it. The bus stopped again and Yo and her friends entered. Usually, Yo would take the time to compliment me on one of my pink and sparkly outfits. Today though, Yo did this:

"RIMA! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?" Her friends gasped at my appearence. Kyle stared at them.

"Leave her alone!,"he shouted,"Her choices are none of your buisness!" I hid behind my hair as Kyle defended me. Yo sat infront of me as the bus started moving.

"Did _he_ do this to you?,"she asked me, pointing to Kyle. I looked up at her and shook my head.

"He didn't do anything to me. I wanted to dress like this. Is that okay?"

"B-but, you were soo pretty Rima!"

"And she still is!,"Kyle yelled,"Now BACK OFF!" Yo mumbled something under her breath before walking to her regular seat at the next stop. Her friends stared at me before following her to the middle of the bus. Fanboy and Chum Chum stucke their tounges out at them. I smiled at Kyle, who actually smiled back.

"Thank you,"I said to him. He blushed before turning away from me. When the bus stopped infront of the school, Kyle grabbed my bag for me. Fanboy and Chum Chum grabbed one of my hands each. I giggled. "Did you guys plan this or something?,"I asked. No one answered. I smiled at how obvious it was that the boys were trying to support me. Kyle probably told them about how my mother freaked out last night. We walked into school and down the dark hallway, where all the "freaks" and "weirdos" lived. Kyle's friends stared at me.

"Who's that?,"they asked him. One girl pushed her face close to mine to get a better look.

"Ha! You dumped your old glitter girl, huh?,"she giggled. I growled at her.

"I _AM_ the _glitter girl_!,"I shouted at her,"I never wanted to be in the first place!" His friends smiled at me. Kyle crossed his arms.

"Yeah Fawn, relax,"he giggled. She placed her hands on her hips and backed away, still keeping her gaze on me before finally giving a smile to Kyle. Fanboy and Chum Chum hid behind me as a pierced and quite big gothic boy inspected their capes.

"Cool,"he said to them. The smiled meakley. I giggled as more teens circled around me.

"So, your one of us now?,"Fawn asked me. I looked up at Kyle who nodded at me.

"I-I guess I am,"I studdered. They smiled at me, revealing either braces or more randomly placed piercings that made Fanboy squeak.

"Okay then, we'll call you S_prinkles_,"Fawn smiled,"Since your still kinda peppy." I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Sprinkles?"

"Yeah, Sprinkles. Problem with that?" I pouted my lip and shook my head. She probably only gave me such a crappy nickname because she didn't like me. Secretly, I think she likes Kyle too. I crossed my arms as people patted me on the back, all saying,"Congrats Sprinkles." Kyle giggled in the corner. I didn't mind the stupid name though, as long as I was finally able to express myself, I was fine. Fanboy turned to me once the crowd died down.

"Please, never take me through this hallway again,"he pleaded. Chum Chum nodded in agreement. I hugged Fanboy and walked them out of the dark hall.


	9. Sigmund Rewinds Time Part 2

-Sigmund Rewinds Time Part 2-

Sigmund snuck me out of school through a nearby exit. He grabbed my hand and lead me to a dark alley. I looked up at him. He looked back at me.

"See that?,"he asked me, pointing to an opened sewage hole. I nodded.

"Yeah? So what?"

"Jump in it."

"What? No."

"Do it."

"I said n-" He pushed me down into it. I fell in head first. I closed my eyes tightly as I fell. I didn't even scream, only a gasp escaped my mouth. Oddly, I didn't hit anything, I just kept falling. I opened my eyes to see that I was in the air still, but not underground or down in a hole. I was actually in the gloomy morning sky, falling. _This doesn't make any sence..._

"Sigmund?,"I called. I managed to flip myself over. Now my back faced the world under me and my head looked up. I held my hands close to me as I decended. Above me, Sigmund fell gracefully, with his eyes closed. He opened them only when he heard me call him.

"Yes, _m__ein gefallener engel_?"

"WHAT'S GOING ON?" He laughed.

"I'm showing you how you came to be,"he told me. He grabbed one of my hands and held it close to his chest. "Your my _fallen_ _angel_." I blushed and quickly looked down at the world, which didn't seem to be getting any closer. I looked back up at Sigmund.

"Are we ever gonna hit the ground?,"I asked him. He shook his head.

"I would _never_ hurt you like that,"he told me,"If you died, I wouldn't know what to do with myself. I would have to die as well." My eyes grew as he pulled me close to him."_Your everything to me. **Everything**._" I couldn't hide behind my hair, since it was flying above me. I stared at him.

"Y-you would _die_ if _I _died?" He nodded.

"Of course, for I love no other but you. I would have no purpose in this world without you." By now, I know my face was probably burnt red. Sigmund materialized away. When I looked down, I was sitting in a field of black roses. I noticed none of them had thorns grown onto their stems. I sorta blended in since I was wearing my black birthday dress. My skin was washed out though, I looked even more pale then usual. I stood up, dusting off my dress and pulling my socks back over my knees.

"Sigmund?"

"Darling?" I turned around and Sigmund stood infront of me with a boquet of flowers. They weren't the black roses though, they were regular red ones. He handed them to me. The blood red roses washed me out even more. I smiled at them though.

"Thank you,"I blushed. He sat down.

"See this place?" I nodded. He continued. "I come here to think or practice for my show. Only I am allowed in here, no one else has ever been able to enter. But now that's all changed, hasn't it?" I nodded again.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Your the first to ever see this place. I don't trust my fans. They would just ruin it or trample me with questions." He turned to me."Have you ever been to one of my shows?" I shook my head.

"No, I haven't,"I replied,"I heard they're great though." He stood up and bowed.

"Well then, I will perform for you!,"he announced as though here was a crowd of people around him. I smiled as I watched his stage character unfold infront of me. It wasn't anything like him, it was far more content. He performed trick after trick, all flawlessly. After each, he would smile down at my applause. After all the tricks were performed, I tossed him a rose, which he caught.

"That was cool!,"I giggled,"I liked the dragon part the best!"

"Yes, most do,"he replied. He took a seat next to me in the grass. I smiled at him.

"See how nice the day is when you aren't trying to kill me?,"I joked. He shot a serious face at me.

"I've _never_ tried to kill you,"he growled at me, which caught me off guard. I moved away from him slightly. He bit his wrist. "My apologies."

"It's okay. I shouldn't have joked like that. I'm sorry too." We smiled at each other. I held the flowers close to me. "Don't you wish we could always hang out like this?" He nodded.

"Yes, always. I haven't been this happy in a long time." I giggled and shoved him.

"Stop flirting with me!,"I laughed,"I can only take so much!" He looked down at his arm, where I shoved him, and touched it gently. I don't think he really understood that I was playing around with him. "I'm joking around, Sigmund. That's what friends do!"

"W-we're friends?,"he asked. I looked up at him. His face was red, something I've never seen from him. I nodded slightly.

"I would like to be your friend,"I replied,"Remeber when you made that whole dinner for me when we were smaller? I loved that. I just wished we could always hang around like that. You know?" He nodded.

"Yes, I understand. I would like to be _friends_ with you as well." I smiled at him.

"Okay then! We're now officially friends!,"I giggled. He frowned.

"Your the only one I have,"he mumbled,"So I thank you." I gasped.

"I'm your only friend? But your so rich and famous! How could you not have friends?" He sighed.

"My ego...I suppose,"he replied.

"Oh,"I mumbled. I moved closer to him and took his hand in mine."I guess I'm just used to it. Don't worry, I'll be a good friend to you. But you've gotta promise, no more flirting and no more funny buisness!" He laughed.

"I promise, _mien engel_."

"HEY! YOU DID IT AGAIN!" His laughter made me laugh. The little world of dancing black roses finally had noise to overtake it's beauty. Sigmund finally had a friend, and that just made the place more enjoyable to me.


	10. Chatroom Talk Part 1

**_Dear Reader!, This is my first ever try at a chatroom fanfic! I really hope you enjoy and catch on to the usernames of each character! _**

-Chatroom Talk Part 1-

~Room 1~:

-**ChummyBear** _has entered Room 1_-

**ChummyBear:** Hello? NE 1 there?

-**RimaChan21** _has entered Room 1_-

**ChummyBear:** RIMA! HEY!

**RimaChan21:** Hi Chum Chum! Cute username

**Chummybear:** Thanks! ^_^

**RimaChan21:** Where is everyone else? They said they were coming on at 8. It's already 8:30!

**ChummyBear: **IDK...Fanboy isn't where I am. I'm staying at my Nana's this weekend

**RimaChan21:** Oh...tell her I said hi!

-**FanofALLTHINGS **_has __entered Room 1-_

**ChummyBear: **FANBOY!

**RimaChan21: **WHOOP-WHOOP! PAR-TAY IN ROOM 1!

**FanofALLTHINGS: **OH YEAH! Wait...Kyle= a no show?

**ChummyBear: **Yup. he isn't here yet

**RimaChan21: **=( I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind!

**FanofALLTHINGS: **He's been acting kinda strange these past few days

**RimaChan21: **How so?

**FanofALLTHINGS: **Well, I was at the comic shop the other day and he just randomly walked in and started looking around for something. He didn't notice me in there. It was kinda STRANGE! he NEVER shops at Oz's...

**ChummyBear: **=-0 what's THAT about?

**RimaChan21: **iDK...my birthday's coming up though guys! I'm actually excited this year!

**FanofALLTHINGS:** whatcha gonna do this year?

**RimaChan21: **IDK. I didn't do anything last year either. That's why I wanted you guys to chat with me, to give me some ideas, ya know?

**ChummyBear: ***nods* understood

**FanofALLTHINGS: ***THINKING IN PROCESS*

**RimaChan21: **LOL FANBOY! I KNOW YOUR NOT THINKING! xD

**-FanofALLTHINGS **_has left Room 1-_

**RimaChan21: **Fanboy?

**ChummyBear: **? What happened?

**RimaChan21: **Maybe he got cut off or something...

**ChummyBear: **Aw...stinky!

**RimaChan21: **Now it's just me and you...

**ChummyBear: **yeah, I know. I'm glad...^_^

**RimaChan21: **OH BABY! xD

**ChummyBear: **LOL RIMA!

**-RandomBrit246 **_has entered Room 1-_

**RimaChan21: **Kyle?

**RandomBrit246: **Rima?

**ChummyBear: **YAY! YOUR HERE! WOOP!

**RandomBrit246: **...Chum Chum? Oh gosh...

**RimaChan21: **Fanboy just left =-(

**ChummyBear: **=-(

**RandomBrit246: **=-) Thank heavens!

**RimaChan21: **D-= MEAN! SOOO MEAN!

**RandomBrit246: **I only type the truth my dear

-**FanofALLTHINGS **_has entered Room 1-_

**FanofALLTHING: **uGH! Computer lag...

**RandomBrit246: **curses...

**FanofALLTHINGS: **all RIGHT! KYLE'S HERE NOW TOO!

**ChummyBear: **WHOOP-WHOOP!

**RandomBrit246: ***sighs*

**RimaChan21: **Now that your all here, you can help me figure out what I wanna do for my birthday this year! ^_^

**FanofALLTHINGS: **you should have a pool party!

**RandomBrit246: **in the middle of WINTER! are you really that stupid? You must try hard to be that stupid...

**ChummyBear: **SKINNY DIPPING! xD

**RimaChan21: **LOL! xD

**FanofALLTHINGS: **HAHAHAHAHA! GOOD ONE CHUM CHUM! (i miss you, btw)

**ChummyBear: **same here, and thanks!

**RandomBrit246: **that was just disturbing...

**RimaChan21: **you know you wanna join us. ^-^

**RandomBrit246: **...no

**FanofALLTHINGS: ***whispers* he totally does, he's just shy! xD

**RandomBrit246: **idiot.

-**ConMaster **_has entered Room 1-_

**RandomBrit246: **Wt-? Who is that?

**RimaChan21: **idk...*hides*

**ConMaster: **SERIOUSLY? you don't know who this is? Who's been to EVERY major con this month and taken home first place for each and every costume contest?

**FanofALLTHINGS: **OZ! IT'S YOU!

**RimaChan21: **OMG! IT IS!

**ChummyBear: **WHOOP-WHOOP!

**RandomBrit246: **oh joy...

**ConMaster: **What are you guys talking about?

**RimaChan21: **MY BIRTHDAY! I'M SOO HAPPEH! (happy...)

**FanofALLTHINGS: **lol at the "happeh" thing! xD

**ChummyBear: **I still think we should skinny dip...=-/

**RandomBrit246: **NO ONE IS DOING THAT! GET IT OUT OF YOUR TINY BRAIN! ...fools, i swear.

**ChummyBear: **=-(

-**ChummyBear **_has left Room 1-_

**RimaChan21: **OMG! KYLE!

**FanofALLTHINGS: **Chum Chum?

**ConMaster: **Seriously, that was kinda on the harsh side...

**RandomBrit246: **ooops...I didn't mean to. I didn't want him to log out or anything.

**RimaChan21: **D-= ugh, always Kyle.

**RandomBrit246: **...

**FanofALLTHINGS: **well...now what?

**ConMaster: **the birthday thing?

**RimaChan21: **oh, right. I still don't know what to do for my birthday. Any ideas?

-**RandomBrit246 **_has left Room 1-_

**FanofALLTHINGS: **THAT WASN'T AN IDEA KYLE!

**RimaChan21: **=-(

**ConMaster: **seriously? this chatroom is a bit too emotional for me. Anyways, I've gotta get going. gotta clean the goat box again...Dx

**RimaChan21: **kay

-**ConMaster **_has left Room 1-_

**RimaChan21: **just me and you Fan?

**FanofALLTHINGS: **YUP! so, are we going with my swimming pool idea?

**RimaChan21: ***THINKING IN PROCESS*

**FanofALLTHINGS: **LOL! xD

-**RimaChan21 **_has left Room 1-_

**FanofALLTHINGS: **rima? RIMA! NOOOO!

-**ChummyBear **_has entered Room 1-_

**ChummyBear: **hello? NE 1 still here?

**FanofALLTHINGS: **just me buddy...=-(

**ChummyBear: **did Rima decide what she wants to do for her party?

**FanofALLTHINGS: **No, but I think our pool party idea is a GO!

**ChummyBear: **WHOOP-WHOOP! SKINNY DIPPING! xD

**FanofALLTHINGS: **OH YEAH! LOL!


	11. Story Time with Kyle BloodworthThomason

-Story Time with Kyle Bloodworth-Thomason-

"Aw, c'mon Kyle! This is a sleepover! You've gotta do it!,"Fanboy pleaded. Kyle shook his head.

"No."

"Please Kyle?,"I begged. He flashed evil eyes at me.

"I. Said. NO!" I pouted my bottom lip at him. Chum Chum copied my actions. Kyle ignored our cuteness and turned to the radio to listen to whatever was playing. It was Spring break and we were having a sleepover at my house. We really had nothing better to do so we decided to bum-around for the weekend. At the moment, we were all telling stories about past events and making up a few of our own. Well...except Kyle.

"We all told stories already. It's your turn now!,"Fanboy demanded. Kyle said nothing. When it seemed like we all had given up on asking, Kyle sighed and grabbed our attention.

"Do you _really_ want to hear a story?,"he asked us. We exchanged glances and all nodded. He faced us and snapped his fingers, shutting off the lights without getting up to flip the switch. "_Very well then_,"he laughed. I felt someone wrap around me in fear. I don't really know till this day if it was Fanboy or Chum Chum. My dog, Frosty, started barking from the sudden change until Kyle held a flashlight to his face. The light gave off an eerie, green glow.

"I-is this gonna be a scary story?," Chum Chum asked. Kyle smiled.

"It's a true story. A series of events that will come to be in your _futures_." The costumed boys straightened up to listen, both smiling at each other to hear the begining of Kyle's story.

"OOOOOoooh! Tell us our futures! TELL US!," Fanboy giggled. Kyle put his fingers to his temples and closed his eyes, as though he was seeing something. He took in a sudden gasp of air and wiggled his fingers infront of us.

"I see it,"he mumbled,"Two goofs walking down a dark path. I see...I-I see-"

"WHAT? WHAT DO YOU SEE?,"Chum Chum shouted. Kyle opened one eye slightly and glanced at Chum Chum.

"_Patience_. O-oh! I see it now! Your being snatched. YOUR GETTING HURT!"

"Snatched?,"Chum Chum asked.

"H-hurt?,"Fanboy added. Kyle shut off the flashlight. A huge gust of wind slapped our faces and blew the both me and Chum Chum's hair upward. Kyle's eyes began to glow a green color. He sat on the floor in a meditation position calmly as the breeze continued. The three of us screamed, Fanboy the loudest.

"BLOOD! BLOOD EVERYWHERE!,"Kyle yelled. His voice sounded almost robotic. In an instant, we were lifted off the ground and floating in mid-air. Chum Chum held on tight to his pillow while Fanboy grabbed my hand.

"MAKE HIM STOP!,"he cried. I looked down at Kyle, who was still sitting in the same position.

"Kyle! Enough!,"I shouted, pushing the hair that entered my mouth.

"DEATH! I SEE DEATH! BLOODY DEATH!,"he continued. At the same time, the three of us hit the floor, hard. We all gasped at the sudden drop from the ceiling to my wooded floor. Luckily for me, I landed on Kyle's teddy bear. Chum Chum covered his ears.

"STOP! I don't wanna hear anymore. Your scaring me!,"he sobbed. I looked over at Kyle, who seemed to be ignoring him through his magic. I took a running start towards him before jumping on top of him. Fanboy followed me and landed on top of me.

"Ouch! What the-"

"Stop it! Stop it NOW Kyle!,"I demaned,"Your scaring them. Your scaring me!" He smiled.

"Well, you _all_ wanted me to tell a story. Did you not?"

"We didn't know it was gonna be all, bloody and stuff,"Fanboy sniffed as he wiped away a few tears. Kyle laughed. His laughing echoed around my room and down the halls of my home.

"Are you _crying_? What a ninnie!,"he joked. All three of us crossed our arms.

"Not funny,"Chum Chum mumbled.

"Not nice,"I added. The three of us crawled into our sleeping bags and turned away from Kyle as he continued to laugh. After a while, he realized we weren't paying him any mind and his laughter died down.

"Guys? Guys? Oh, come now! I was just fooling!" When no one answered, Kyle groaned and shut off the lights. That's the last time we ever asked Kyle to tell us a creative story.


	12. POWER'S OUT!

-POWER'S OUT!-

"Okay class, please turn to page 256 in your textbooks."

It was another day at Galaxy Hills High School. We were sitting in our SUPER BORING math class, learning NOTHING. Fanboy had already eaten his candy stash for the day and clearly crashed from his sugar high the previous period. I chewed the end of my pen in a daze soo deep, that even I couldn't control myself to snap out of it. Outside, the sky was grey, making the dull feeling even worse than it already was.

"Can someone tell me the answer to question 8?,"Mr. Kent, our teacher asked. No one answered. "Fine, I guess I'll just have to choose someone to answer then. How about...YOU Mr. Thomason."

"Huh?"

"What's the answer to number 8?"

"Um, I-I uh...I don't know." The class groaned.

"C'mon Kyle. At least try,"Mr. Kent begged. Kyle sighed.

"Is it C then?"

"No, it isn't."

"Okay, I tried. _Leave me alone for God's sake_." The last part was mumbled. Mr. Kent scanned the room again.

"Rima! Why don't you give it a go?" Hearing my name finally snapped me out of my depressing daydream.

"Oh, um. I'd rather not-"

"TRY IT! YOU CAN DO IT!" I cringed at the sudden boom of his voice in my half-awake ear drums. I rubbed my eyes.

"Uhhh, B?,"I guessed. Mr. Kent smiled.

"That's right!" The class groaned again. No one cared for this crap. Chum Chum tossed a paper ball at Fanboy's head just as it hit the desk for a nap. This sprung Fanboy's head right back up again.

"Hey! Who threw this?,"Fanboy asked taking hold of the paper. Chum Chum giggled across from him. Fanboy smiled, raising his arm to toss it back when the lights suddenly went out.

"AHHHHHHHHH!,"Everyone screamed. Kyle laughed.

"Idiots!,"he shouted. Mr. Kent dropped his chalk and raised his hands in the air.

"Stay calm everyone,"he instructed,"I'm sure it's just from the rainy weather we're having today." _As if we didn't know that already..._It seems like turning off the lights causes teenagers to spazz out. As soon as everyone realized this was a _black out_, paper balls were flying along with sharp pencils and even the occasional textbook. Kyle says,"The cowards destroy in the dark because they won't be seen."

"CALM DOWN KIDS!,"Mr. Kent yelled. This earned him a textbook to the face, which was thrown by Cheech. Outside, the halls were running rampant with madness. Teenagers running up and down, toilet paper had been trailed out of the bathroom stalls, and clothing had been stolen from the gym locker rooms.

"No class,"Kyle commented,"Idiotic mortals."

"This is soo cool!,"Fanboy laughed.

"Yeah, I wish the school would black out everyday during math!,"Chum Chum added. Having heard that comment, Mr. Kent glanced at us. We all covered our mouths. _Ooops..._

"Ugh, I'm soo tired of all this,"Yo complained at the front of the room.

"Yeah, will you guys stop acting like animals!,"Francine shouted towards Duke and his buddies. One of which who splashed a water bottle in her face. I couldn't hold it in anymore.

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

"What's so funny _Rima_?,"Yo asked me, placing her hands on her hips. I looked over at Francine's face. Her makeup was running and she looked like a wet dog.

"I-I'm not. I'm n-not...HAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm sorry! HAHAHAHA!" Francine growled at me and stood up from her desk. I gasped, getting up as well. She chased after me with a pair of saftey scissors. When Kyle got up to help me, Yo hopped on his back. Everyone was screaming, yelling, banging on desks and just acting like a buch of zoo animals. That's when-

"Aw! The power's back on." Everyone looked up at the lights after hearing what Fanboy had announced. Then they all looked at each other, frozen in place. Kyle finally got Yo off his back, who hit the ground with a thud.

"Finally, we can get back to acting like civilized young adults." For some reason, I think everyone wanted the power outage to last longer. Even Mr. Kent. We were all so entertained.

"O-okay. Let's get back to the lesson then class. Question 9 please, someone?" Even if it was only for a few minutes, the room looked as though it was just hit with an earthquake. And so did the rest of the school. Black outs...hm.


	13. Random Student Exchange

-Random Student Exchange-

"Hand in your homework to be collected please,"Mr. Kent instructed our class. I grabbed my friend's homework as well and my own and headed to the front of the class to hand in our work. "Thank you,"Mr. Kent smiled. I smiled back and took a seat as the lesson went on. "Okay class, I have an exciting announcement to make."

"Is it as _exciting_ as last week's announcement about that stupid marching band pep rally?,"Francine commented.

"Or that guest speaker who came in and taught us about fungus?,"Yo added. Fanboy gasped.

"HEY! That was actually cool!,"he shouted. Mr. Kent sighed.

"Actually, our class will be taking part in a student exchange program today!,"he answered. A smile came to my face.

"Does that mean we're gonna be sent to a different school in another country?,"I asked. The class errupted with excitement when I asked that. Mr. Kent shool his head.

"Well...no. The honors society goes away, not you kids." The class groaned.

"_Stupid honors kids_,"Chum Chum mumbled, snapping his pencil in half.

"But, we _are_ having an exchange student join us in class today! Won't that be fun?" No one answered. Yo turned to her friends.

"I hope he's a really cute boy with an even cuter French accent!,"she giggled.

"Oooh, and a great sence of fashion!,"Francine added,"A-and MONEY!"

"Yeah! Money, lots of it!,"Yo sparkled. Kyle shook his head and couldn't hold in his comments.

"What is wrong with you girls?,"he asked,"Do you _really_ think they would let a fancy, rich kid walk into THIS DUMP?" The attention of the class turned to the door when Mr. Kent opened it.

"Class! Our exchange student is here!,"Mr. Kent smiled,"Please welcome him and NO MEAN COMMENTS!" A wave of gasps swept across the room when Sigmund the Sorcerer walked in. He was wearing a royal blue blazer with the school's emblem on it, a white buttoned shirt, top buttons opened, and his usual chocolate brown pants and boots. He stood infront of the class and bowed.

"_Hallo_. I am Sigmund. The pleasure is all mine." Francine and Yo quietly squealed with each other, squeezing tightly to the other's hand. Kyle and I shot looks at each other. Sigmund hadn't spotted us in the back...yet. Mr. Kent shook Sigmund's gloved hand.

"Why don't you tell the class a bit about yourself?"

"Why? They know who I am. I'm _famous~_!" The class cheered. Fanboy was the most excited.

"SIGMUND!,"Fanboy shouted. He stood up from his desk and frantically waved his arms in the air. The sleeves of his sweater flopped all around. Chum Chum copied his actions.

"SIGMUND! HI SIGMUND! REMEMBER US?" Sigmund's eyes grew.

"Ja. T-this is _your _school?,"he asked. Then his eyes scanned the room and a smile took over his face. Our eyes had connected from across the room. I took in a deep breath of air and swallowed it down.

"Well, I'm glad you know people already!,"Mr. Kent smiled,"Why don't you take a seat back there with Fan and Chum?" Sigmund nodded and gracefully walked himself to the back of the room, taking an empty seat between me and Chum Chum. He completly turned his back on the boys and stared in my direction.

"_Hallo_,"he whispered with flirty eyes. Kyle shot Sigmund a bad look.

"Leave her alone!,"he shouted. The class turned around. Mr. Kent crossed his arms.

"Mr. Thomason, that is NO way to treat our exchange student!" Sigmund's flirty smile turned evil.

"Yeah Kahl,"he giggled,"That wasn't very nice of you."

"Maybe you should sit up here,"Mr. Kent suggested, pointing to an empty desk at the front of the room. Kyle gasped and quickly snatched his stuff, dropping himself in the seat. He slid down in his seat and hid from the glares the _normal_ students gave him. Sigmund turned back to face me.

"How have you been, _my darling_?,"he asked me. I crossed my arms.

"Fine,"I mumbled,"Now leave me alone."

"Aw, don't be this way Rima. I'm only here to visit for the day." I ignored him and turned my attention to the lesson, scribbling notes into my notebook. With magic, Sigmund pulled the pen from my hand and straight into his. I glared at him. He bit the end of my pen with his front teeth in a seductive manner and winked at me.

"Give me back my pen,"I growled. He held back a giggle.

"Why? You know you like it when I flirt with you,"he replied. I turned away quickly when a blush came to my face. Yo turned around in her seat and faced Sigmund. Francine did the same.

"_Hi Sigmund_,"they both waved. Sigmund raised an eyebrow at them and waved back.

"Hallo." Yo set her arms on his desk and leaned into his face.

"So...,"she stared,"Are you any good at math? Cuz I could use a little help on my work." She fluttered her eyelashes and tilted her head. Sigmund's eyes grew.

"Um, nein,"he replied. He quickly pushed Yo's arms off the desk and turned back to me. Yo pouted and turned around with Francine. They whispered to each other before Francine took a go.

"_Hey there Sigmund_,"she flirted. Sigmund crossed his arms.

"NEIN!,"he shouted at her. Francine's eyes grew and she quickly turned back around. I tried my best to hold in a laugh.

"Looks like you're the one who likes to do the flirting,"I giggled. Sigmund rolled his eyes.

"Don't get me wrong Rima, if _you _were flirting with _me_ I'd enjoy that very much."

"Not gonna happen."

* * *

><p>"Trade me your carrot sticks for my apple?"<p>

"Sure Fan."

"Thanks Rima!" Kyle walked up to our lunch table at the corner of the room and slammed himself down.

"What took you so long?,"Chum Chum asked. Kyle pulled his hood down.

"Mr. Kent decided to have a brief talk with me,"he replied,"He was going to give me detention, but...uh.."

"What?,"I asked. Kyle scratched his head in hesiation.

"Well, _Sigmund_ talked him out of it. And now I have to be his host for the rest of the day."

"AWESOME!,"the costumed boys shouted. I looked across the room and spotted the uniformed Sigmund making his way over to our table. He looked up at the dim light on our side of the room.

"Um, may I ask why you've all chosen to sit back here?,"he asked us. Kyle quickly put his hood up.

"Because, we want to,"he flatly answered. Sigmund frowned and sat between Fanboy and Chum Chum. He waved his wrist is a circular motion and conjured an orange. He peeled it in silence, looking up at me every few seconds. He ignored Fanboy and Chum Chum as they swooned over his magic shows and televison episodes. Fanboy took a bite of his mayonnaise sandwich and spoke with his mouth full.

"In that one episode, you were all _WHOOSH_ and that was AWESOME!,"he smiled. He hadn't realized that he had spit pieces of his sandwhich onto Sigmund's face. With a flame in his hand, he burned the orange skins and stood up with a discusted look on his face.

"Well Kahl, are you going to show me around now?,"he asked, wiping off the sandwich from his cheek. Kyle looked up at him from reading his Necronomicon.

"Oh, um I guess,"he replied. He stood up, placing the book under his arm and pushing in his seat. When he began to walk towards the door, Sigmund didn't follow him. Kyle turned around. "Aren't you coming?"

"Ja, but I want Rima to come as well,"he smiled. My eyes grew.

"Huh? Me?,"I asked. Sigmund took my hand and dragged me out of my seat. "B-but I don't want to."

"Don't be silly! You know you do! You love me~!,"Sigmund giggled. Kyle quickly snatched me away.

"_Now you listen,_"he whispered harshly to Sigmund, pointing a finger at his chest,"_I'm_ the one showing you around. _You're _not to lay a finger on my girlfriend whilst I'm doing so. _Understood?_" Sigmund held in a giggle.

"Ja, ja!,"he replied with a smile. Then his face went serious. "_Never threaten me again._" Kyle's face went pale at Sigmund's deep voiced tone. Sigmund lead the way out with a smile again, displayed on his face. You could FEEL the akward in the air at that moment. Kyle pouted and pulled his hood over his head. Fanboy and Chum Chum followed closely behind the tall, snowy haired sorcerer.

"That over there is the music hall and that there is the artists wing,"Kyle spoke.

"OVER THERE IS THE GYM!,"Fanboy shouted. He flopped his sweater sleeve in the direction of the gym. "We played BASKETBALL today! Sounds fun, huh?" Sigmund was unimpressed. He didn't respond.

"That's the court yard,"I told him,"It's nice to sit out there and eat. There's a pond an stuff out there and nice flowers too."

"That's lovely,"he replied,"Can we go?" I looked up at him and nodded. Kyle shook his head.

"NO!,"he shouted at Sigmund,"I'm finishing this tour and then I'm going to return back to MY life WITHOUT YOU!" Sigmund frowned. I did too. It looked like a nice day out and I actually wanted to go out.

"Aw please Kahl?,"Sigmund begged.

"Yeah, please?,"I added. Sigmund smiled at me for being on his side for once. Kyle sighed, giving us the okay to go. We all headed out and took seats on the benches. Of course, Sigmund took a seat next to me.

"This is really very nice Rima,"he spoke,"Thank you." I blushed.

"Your welcome, Sigmund."

"OKAY! TIME TO GO!,"Kyle called. We all pouted, but Kyle wasn't having it this time. Sigmund moved his hand in a circular motion. Small sparkles could be seen around his hand, but nothing popped up. _What did he just do?_

* * *

><p>"Today was great. Really great!,"Sigmund said to us when school let out. Mr. Kent smiled at him and then at the rest of us.<p>

"Good job today then Kyle,"he told Kyle. Kyle smirked. Sigmund held his hand out to Mr. Kent and shook it. Mr. Kent looked SUPER excited at that moment. "I almost forgot to tell you, my daughter just ADORES your show."

"Of course she does,"Sigmund replied. He waved his hand around and conjured a signed picture of himself, handing it to Mr. Kent. "Tell her I said hallo." Mr. Kent rushed off to his car after that with a smile I couldn't describe with words. I smiled at Sigmund.

"That was nice of you."

"Danke Rima." A blush set on his face. "We had a good time today, didn't we?"

"Y-yeah. We actually did." We both let out giggles. Kyle crossed his arms.

"Well then, we need to be going and so do you,"he told Sigmund. Sigmund nodded.

"Ja, you're right. I need to get back to Milkweed." He smiled at us, making Fanboy and Chum Chum squeal. "Well then, farewell."

"BYE SIGMUND!,"the costumed boys shouted. I waved.

"Bye Sigmund."

"_Bye Rima_." With that, he materialized himself from view. Leaving a hail of purple sparkles behind, we all stared at the intense magic. Even Kyle.

"I hope we get exchange students again soon!,"Chum Chum smiled. Fanboy nodded in agreement. Kyle shook his head.

"No way! NEVER AGAIN!"

"Oh c'mon,"I said,"Today wasn't all that bad." Kyle paused. "I mean really, it could have been alot worse."

"I guess...,"he admitted. He took his hood down and smiled. Fanboy, Chum Chum and I gasped.

"KYLE'S GOT A BALD SPOT!,"Fanboy laughed. Chum Chum and I laughed with him. Kyle inspected his hair with his hands.

"SIGMUND! YOU COWARD!"


	14. The Day I Was A Boy Part 1

-The Day I Was A Boy Pt. 1-

"Are you all seated?"

"Yes Kyle, we're all watching." We were at the park on Saturday with of course, nothing else to do. Kyle had decided to put on a show for all of us. A smile adorned his rosey face. Fanboy and Chum Chum smiled back at him, both excited to see what he would do.

"Alrighty then!,"he giggled,"Watch me now, as I turn this carrot into an apple before your very eyes!" I watched closely to see how he would do it. He set the carrot on the swings at the playground and stood up straight with his arms and wand above his head. After chanting a few words under his breath, he shouted,"_VIOLA_!" Then there was a cloud of purple smoke. Fanboy, Chum Chum and I all stood up from the grass when the smoke cleared, all eyes on the swing.

"Uh...Kyle,"Fanboy mumbled,"Nothing's changed."

"What?,"Kyle gasped. He looked down at the seat and picked up the carrot. "No, no, NO! This should have worked! I've done this before and-" He stopped talking. His eyes fell on me and stayed there for a second. I looked around.

"What?,"I asked. I gasped at the sound of my voice. It didn't sound like my voice at all. Fanboy and Chum Chum quickly turned in my direction and gasped.

"OH MY GOSH!,"they screamed. I looked around, not understanding what was going on.

"What? WHAT?,"I asked in a deep tone. No one said anything for a while. They just stared. Then, I panicked. "WHAT'S HAPPENING?"

"I-I don't know...,"Kyle replied,"I-I must have..."

"Rima?,"Chum Chum asked,"What happened? Y-your a-a.."

"A dude!,"Fanboy finished. I looked down at my body. My clothes hadn't changed. Red sweatshirt, grey jeans and red converse. I still had my pink hairclip in my shorter hair. Everything just felt tight on me. I freaked.

"Kyle!"

"Okay Rima, just-just stay calm for one second. I'll fix this right now. I-I'll just reverse the spell." I smiled at him, which made the heroes smile for some reason. Kyle held his arms over his head again and mumbled some words. Another cloud of smoke rose into the air and cleared out. I touched my head. My hair was still short.

"Kyle...,"Fanboy started.

"I know! I know! She's still a boy!,"he shouted,"I don't know what I'm doing wrong."

"Oh gosh...,"I spoke to myself. I ran to him quickly, taking hold of his hands. "Kyle, you have to try again. You have to! For me!" Fanboy and Chum Chum held in laughs. Kyle pulled his hood over his head. This looked weird. I let go quickly and pouted. "Please?"

"Yes, yes. Of course,"he muttered. He cleared his throat and when his blush was gone, he took down his hood again. After about five more tries at the same spell, we all realized we were getting nowhere. Chum Chum smiled at me as we sat in the grass.

"At least you're like us now,"he told me,"We can all be dudes together." I didn't reply, but Kyle did.

"ARE YOU MAD?,"he shouted,"That's my girlfriend! GIRLfriend!"

"It's alright with us Kyle,"Fanboy giggled,"We don't mind of you date Roku."

"Who?"

"Roku, you know, Rima's genderbend name,"he laughed,"This is an exception." Before Kyle could strangle Fanboy, I snatched him. We both gasped at the strength I had.

"Rima..."

"Oh, sorry Kyle,"I blushed,"I don't know where this came from." He held his shoulder and nodded.

"That's alright. B-but we've gotta do something about this." I nodded as well. We all stood up from the grass and thought.

"Who else can change her back?,"Chum Chum asked Kyle,"I mean, you're the only wizard I know." Fanboy hopped around.

"Oh! Oh! Oh!,"he shouted with a buck-toothed grin,"He's the only _wizard_ we know, but we know a certian _sorcerer_ who can change her back, right?" Kyle shook his head.

"Never!,"he told them,"If he sees the mess I've made here, he'll never let it go!" I set my hands on my hips.

"This is NOT about you,"I growled. Fanboy and Chum Chum let their laughs at finally. I looked weird again. I crossed my arms instead. "I'm a boy, Kyle, a BOY!"

"I know Rima..."

"So call Sigmund, please!" He sighed and pulled a crystal ball from his cloak pocket. Sigmund appeared inside it with a grin on his face.

"Hallo. Why do you summon me?,"he asked in a sly tone. Kyle rolled his eyes.

"Trouble...again,"he replied,"I messed up on a spell and I've run into a little problem."

"And what would that _little problem _be?"

"Just come down to the park and help me please,"he sighed,"It involves Rima if that means anything to you." Without further question, there was a thick cloud of smoke again and Sigmund sparkled beside Kyle in an instant.

"What? Why? Where is she?,"he asked Kyle. Fanboy and Chum Chum waved at him, which was ignored. Kyle pointed to me and Sigmund followed his gaze. "Who's that?"

"Rima...,"I smiled,"Hey there." Sigmund covered his mouth.

"Oh my goooooosssshhh!,"he gasped,"No, no, NO!"


	15. The Day I Was A Boy Part 2

-The Day I Was A Boy Pt. 2-

"Rima, my darling! What have they done to you?" Sigmund held my face in his hands. A look of horror was the only expression readable. Fanboy and Chum Chum whistled, rocking back and forth on their heels. For once, this wasn't their fault.

"Heh...,"I chuckled,"I'm a boy. Magic gone wrong I suppose..."

"Magic?,"Sigmund gasped. His eyes narrowed instantly and he swiftly turned to face Kyle. Kyle sheepishly smiled and wiggled his fingers.

"Oh, h-hello...,"he stuttered. Sigmund grabbed him by the cloak.

"LOOK AT HER!,"he shouted at Kyle,"WHY?"

"It was an accident! I swear! I'd never harm my Rima love!"

"YOU'RE A HORRID WIZARD! HORRID!"

"Sigmund stop! Let me go! That hurts!" Sigmund harshly shoved Kyle into the swing set. Quickly, Kyle scrambled to his feet, dusting himself off lightly. "Now listen, I-I take full responsibility for what's happened here. I mean, I-I called you...didn't I?" Sigmund sighed, but his expression of horror didn't change.

"Kahl, I don't know what I can do, honestly,"he mumbled,"I-I didn't study this. I don't want to harm her." Kyle gasped, making Sigmund jump. And Sigmund no longer had a look of horror on his face, now he looked...embarrassed.

"AHA!,"Kyle shouted,"So you're not as mighty as you say you are!"

"Hey, hey! Do NOT mock the power of Sigmund! I never said I couldn't do it, I said I'm just not sure..." There was a silence. Silence among these boys isn't normal.

"GUYS?,"my deep voice shreiked,"Plan? Please?" Sigmund snapped out of his thoughts and turned to me with a misguided look. He took me into his arms, making Fanboy and Chum Chum slip giggles from their mouths.

"Please Rima, be patient,"he cooed, stroking my hair softly,"I'll come up with something. _I promise_."

"Ha- I'm sorry, but this looks soo wrong,"Fanboy laughed,"I-I just had to say it!" Chum Chum laughed with him. Kyle squeezed between me and Sigmund. He snapped his fingers loudly and his Necronomicon flew into his hands. He sat on the grass and patted the spaces beside him. Everyone quickly took a seat, Sigmund conjuring a soft pillow for himself and myself to sit on.

"Look,"Kyle pointed out,"Genderbending. Just what we need."

"Ja, I know what's in the book,"Sigmund scoffed,"But the question is, can we do it?"

"We?"

"JA! WE! What, you think I was doing this alone?"

"Of course I did! That's why I called you. You're _supposed _to be 'Sigmund the Great', aren't you?" Another argument was quickly forming. I stepped in.

"Look guys, I need you right now, okay? You two are the only ones who can fix this. Please, just get this done...for me." Big eyes and rosey cheeks from both boys.

"Y-you know...even though you're a boy, I still hear your girl voice."

"Ja, me too. It's funny~!" They giggled with each other, clearly flattered, before turning back to the book. Kyle nodded.

"I suppose we kinda sorta...do have to work together on this,"he muttered,"I tried a few times myself, but I just couldn't conjure enough for the change."

"Let me see,"Sigmund suggested,"I wanna see how you do it." Kyle blushed. He was most likely nervous about the idea of Sigmund watching him fail. He stood up anyways, helping me up as well.

"Fine, but no rude words!" I faced Kyle and gave him a thumbs up, which made him smile. He was a bit more concentrated this time. He held his wand over his head and before he could do anything, Sigmund stopped him.

"Your posture is nasty,"he told him with a giggle. Kyle frowned. Before he could say anything, I snapped at him.

"You can do it,"I smiled. He looked down at his shoes and quickly straightened up. He tried again this time, and nothing changed. He sighed and glanced at Sigmund. I looked down at myself. "Aw jeez-" I stopped. My voice was back! Everyone gasped. Sigmund quickly got up to hug me. Kyle quickly rushed over to pull him away.

"Okay, ja, we're getting close,"Sigmund giggled. I nodded. Fanboy stood up, not bothering to dust off his sweater.

"Try it together this time,"he told them,"Maybe it should work!" The wizards glanced at each other and nodded silently.

"Together?,"Kyle asked. Sigmund nodded.

"Together." It was a lovely moment. I swear I teared up a bit. They both aimed at me suddenly and I froze. They looked soo set.

"It'll be my magic that changes her,"Kyle smiled. Sigmund bumped him.

"Nein,"he scoffed,"You couldn't do it before. It will be mine." I realized this wasn't about working nicely together anymore. It was a contest.

"Guys...stop, please,"I mumbled. I was shot with a huge beam of magic that caused Fanboy and Chum Chum to cover their eyes and duck for cover. I screamed and soon the beam died down. Everyone was on the floor and the grass we had once been sitting on had been burnt and blown away. I sat up and looked around. Soon, everyone followed. A huge smile came to Sigmund's face.

"MY LOVE! MY DARLING LOVE!,"he shouted, quickly taking me in his arms. He gazed at me with the warmest smile I've ever seen from him. "You're soo beautiful."

"Sigmund?,"I blushed. Kyle shoved him away from me hashly.

"Rima! Look at you! You're back!" I smiled at him and looked down at myself. He was right!

"You did it! You guys did it!" They both smiled at each other, then gave each other nasty looks. Fanboy frowned.

"No more Roku,"Chum Chum pouted. Fanboy nodded. I shoved them.

"GUYS!" Fanboy laughed at me. Chum Chum followed. I stood up and looked up at the sky. It was getting late. "I should get going. My mother is gonna worry." Sigmund nodded and held his head. Kyle did the same, holding his head as well.

"You guys okay?,"Fanboy asked. Sigmund shook his head. Kyle cleared his throat to speak.

"I feel weird." Everyone paused at that sentence. Why did Kyle sound like a girl?


	16. The Night They Were Girls Part 1

-The Night They Were Girls Pt. 1-

"What's up with your voice?,"Fanboy asked Kyle, who had just uttered a sentence in a girly voice. Kyle covered his mouth. He was too afraid to speak. Sigmund held in a laugh.

"Kahl is such a-" He froze as well. Fanboy and Chum Chum gasped. The three of us glanced at each other.

"Sigmund,"I mumbled,"What was that?" He shook his head, covering his mouth now. He blushed a dark red, probably embarrassed since he was about to tease Kyle. "What's going on?" The boys were both too scared to talk again, so I was getting no answers. "GUYS!" Fanboy and Chum Chum pulled the wizard's hands away from their mouths.

"Speak!,"Chum Chum ordered. Kyle sighed.

"I'm not sure...,"he spoke in a low tone,"I-I think the spell had a reverse effect. Maybe we did something wrong and-"

"NEIN!,"Sigmund's girl voice shouted over Kyle,"Sigmund never does anything _wrong_. NEVER!" Fanboy and Chum Chum broke out in laughter. Sigmund's voice was too cute for his appearance. Kyle bit his own lip to keep a giggle back. Sigmund covered his mouth again with his gloved hands. When the laughing died down, I spoke.

"Well, at least it's just your voices, right?,"I told them. Kyle nodded.

"Yes, lucky us. Maybe the effects will subside by tomorrow morning or even later this evening." Sigmund nodded along with Kyle. Now it was pretty dark out. The streetlights were already lit. I glanced at Kyle who smiled at me. And without having to ask, the group walked me home. It was a very, VERY quiet walk home for once. Kyle didn't want Sigmund to laugh at him and Sigmund didn't want Kyle laughing at him. Fanboy and Chum Chum tried everything they could to get the two boys to speak, but they didn't budge. I climbed the stairs to my front door and looked back at everyone.

"Have a good night guys,"I smiled at them. They all smiled back. Sigmund joined me at the top of the stairs, gave me a flirty glance and kissed my cheek. Kyle quickly climbed the stairs and shoved Sigmund down the entire flight. I couldn't believe it. They were _silently _fighting! I rolled my eyes after receiving a kiss on my other cheek and walked inside. "MOM! I'M HOME MOM!"

"Okay Rima! Dinner in a few!" Today was a mess. I was just happy to be a girl again.

* * *

><p>It was late at night, like SUPER late at night. That hour where you're already sleeping and want NOTHING to do with the world because well...you're sleeping. I heard my cellphone go off, but I didn't bother to answer it. When it happened again, I tossed the phone into my closet where it landed inside my sneaker. <em>Maybe it's one of those annoying people who have the wrong number and keep calling back.<em> I pulled the blanket over my head and tried to get back to sleep when there was a knock at my window. It had to be one of my friends, my room is on the second floor and they're crazy enough to find a way.

I sighed, sat up and faced the window. It was someone wearing a white hooded cape with gold buttons and perfectly stitched ruffled lace. I couldn't see his face but I knew who it was, _Sigmund._ What was _he_ doing here? And so late at night! Something was fishy and I didn't like it. He gently knocked at the window again when he saw me sit up. I pushed my blankets aside and walked over to the window. I opened it only a crack. He looked as though he levitated up to my floor.

"What Sigmund?,"I groaned. He pulled at the window frantically, trying to open it. "What are you doing?! W-wait! I'll do it, calm down." When I finally got the window open, he stumbled in, letting out an airy squeak when he hit the floor. He quickly stood up, facing away from me, and dusted off his cape.

"_Help me_." I felt like that's what I heard. It was soo low. It wasn't a whisper, it was just...so low toned.

"Are you alright Sigmund?" I set a hand on his shoulder. That's when I noticed something, I could never reach his shoulder before. He's _way_ taller than me. "S-Sigmund?" He took his hood down. Hair, lots and lots of silver hair fell out of the hood. He turned around slowly and showed me his face. First off, it was covered in tears. It was gentle and girly. Big eyes, beautiful eyelashes. His...well _her_ face was seriously _angelic_.

"Look...,"he cried,"Look at me. I'm ugly!" I gasped.

"Don't even say that."

"Rima! Look what happened! I couldn't sleep at all. Everything hurt and then I wake up and GIRL!" My phone went off in the closet again and I glanced at Sigmund.

"One second,"I told him, rushing to find it. When I did answered it quickly. It was Kyle. "Hello?"

"RIMA! RIMA HELP ME! HELP ME PLEASE!" He was crying. He sounded like a girl. I glanced at Sigmund who was sitting in front of my mirror, just staring and crying quietly to himself.

"Kyle, K-Kyle! Calm down okay?,"I mumbled into the phone.

"RIMA I CAN'T! That's it, I'm on my way! I'M COMING OVER RIGHT NOW!"

"N-no! Don't!" It was too late. He'd already hung up. I glanced at Sigmund again who's head was face down on my vanity table. I quickly lifted his head. "Don't cry, okay?" He squeezed me into a hug.

"_Tell me you love me, please?_" This night was just getting more and more bizarre. Before I could say anything, there was a knock on the window. Sigmund's attention shot toward the glass in an instant. He quickly gathered all his hair into his hood and pulled it over his head. Then he slid under my bed to hide. He probably saw Kyle at the window in his cloak. I opened it quickly and let him inside.

"What a mess!,"he complained in an equally girly voice. He swatted tears from his face as he ranted. "I ask Sigmund the stupid for help, and this is what happens!" He was just almost as pretty as Sigmund. He had a lot more freckles and his teeth didn't stick out as much. He had gathered his hair into a short ponytail. "My hair kept flying in my face. I'm gonna kill him!"

"_I'm not stupid, you are._"' Kyle froze and looked around the room. He turned to me.

"He's here, isn't he?" Sigmund crawled out from under the bed slowly and stood up, facing Kyle. They inspected each other quickly and when Sigmund took his hood down, Kyle gasped. "Look at you!"

"Ja, I know,"he replied. He crossed his arms in a confident matter. He was trying to look more composed since Kyle was around. Kyle did the same and dried his eyes. "This is your fault Kahl, you know that, ja?"

"This is NOT my fault! You're the one who was trying to one-up me earlier with your magic!"

"I do not have to _try_. Magic comes _naturally_. You were the one trying to show off." Kyle stuck a hand in Sigmund's face, hand on his hip.

"Listen girl,"he snapped,"Don't you dare try to put all this on me." I held in a laugh. Where was this sass coming from? Sigmund slapped Kyle's hand away and snapped at him. His gloves almost slipped from his small, girly hands.

"Nein, YOU listen! Your crummy magic ruined my good looks!"

"What good looks?! You never had any Sigmund!"

"Wow, you're one to speak."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"YOU'RE UGLY!" We were getting nowhere already.


End file.
